Broken Roads
by jd4941
Summary: This is an AU about Lena and Stef. It involves Stef coming out of the closet and Lena learning to forgive the unforgivable. This is NOT a Lena meets Stef story. THe children will not be feature characters here. This story WILL NOT have a happy ending. This is a prequel to the next set of series.
1. Chapter 1: Home Again

**** I apologize in advance to anyone this doesn't pertain to. You must understand that for every one of these, there's about 5 that you're not seeing. It began with a psychotic lunatic on here getting mad because I corrected her on something. I told her she shouldn't use words she didn't even know the meaning of to make herself look better. From there, she sent me this really long lunatic rant accusing me of a helluva lot of insane crap. I corrected her on something again and she flipped out again. I told her to go f off. She was too looney to even waste time on. Unfortunately, she spends, from what I can tell, every waking hour on this site. She's collected what she calls "friends" even though she never has nor never will meet these people. And they come to my stories to harass me too. I normally just laugh at the fact that a psychotic lunatic has minions because they remind me of the flying monkeys in The Wizard of Oz. They make themselves known because some of her accusations were me being a rich, snobby, overeducated B. They usually try attacking in the same way and it's hilarious. **

***laughing* Ahem,**

jd4941,

A new guest review has been posted to your story. Please login to moderate this review.

Story: Broken Roads  
>Chapter: 1. Chapter 1: Home Again<p>

From: Reader (Guest)

Reader:You need to work on your grammar. You have too many run and sentences and use commas when you don't have too. **(I think it means run on sentences like the one telling me that I use too many of. I will admit it's a prob that I'm working on. The commas though, are about her bad grammatical understandings.)*lmao***Very distracting.**~~ Not a complete sentence but okay. That's not distracting.** Please get a beta and write children the way they are supposed to be written. **(:O Didn't know they were suppose to be written a certain way. And I did already explain Callie was based on my experiences in motherhood.)**You make Callie sound like an adult. For someone who has a daughter, you surely don't know how one is portrayed. **~~ I'm not the only one who can see that right?! **Try watching shows with young children if you don't have any in your family. **(Wasn't aware that it's acknowledgement of me having a daughter meant that I had no young children.)**That should help.  
><strong>HOLY SHIATAME! The sad part is, I think heshe/it was actually serious and sincere. I might get an A- in grammar but it's still an A. This is firmly a D for the insanity and stupidity involved not to mention the English errors.**

***Still ROFL!***

**** A/N: For those of you who don't follow Teri Polo on twitter, she uses coco as moniker. I figured I'd pay homage to her by using it as a way of introducing parts that specifically deal with Stef. For Lena it's the usual xoxo ****

**** In response to someone asking about Callie acting older than 3, in my opinion she is not. High intelligence runs in my family. We don't do baby talk. My daughter was talking at 8 months and this is my experience with children. I'm always shocked at how far behind I think kids are who people say are normal. **

**** I do not own the Fosters nor any of their characters. **

**** Thanks to Lacorra for being my Beta**

The plane hitting the tarmac jolted Lena out of her reverie. She had been thinking about what had led her to this place now. She had been away from home for far too long and was actually excited to be back. She took in what she could out of the tiny window. It was a beautiful afternoon in May out. She glanced at her watch and saw that it was 3:45. Her parents were meeting them at the airport and hopefully they'd be on time.

"Are we there yet, Mama?" Lena looked over at her baby girl into the wide brown eyes that were a reflection of her own.

"Yes, baby. We're here." Lena smiled as she tucked a stray curl behind Callie's ear.

"Good. This ride lasted forever!" Callie declared with an exaggerated sigh.

Lena had been aware that the plane ride would be hard on her little girl. Even though, at only the age of 3, Callie had more frequent flyer miles and was more of a seasoned traveler than most adults after a lifetime, this time was different. They were taking almost a ten thousand mile trip from Étretat, a picturesque village in Upper Normandy, France where they had been living recently back to San Diego, CA. Lena had even splurged for first class to make it easier on the both of them but still her little girl was showing signs of cabin fever after being cooped up for so long.

They departed and made their way to the lounge. Callie saw her Gram and Gramps up ahead and pulled from Lena's hand to run to them.

"Gram, Gramps, it's been so long since I've seen you!" Callie cried as she was swooped up into her Gram's arms.

"We just saw you 4 months ago Callie Q," Dana said with a huge smile. She had her baby and her grandbaby back home to stay so she was extremely happy.

"Daddy! Mom!" Lena greeted her parents genuinely happy to see them.

After hugs and kisses were exchanged all around and baggage had been collected, they drove to a restaurant and had a quick catching up dinner where Callie kept her grandparents regaled with tales of the plane trip. They then drove to her parent's estate where Lena and Callie would stay until Lena could get them settled into their own place.

Xoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxo

Lena followed her parents upstairs in the old familiar house that had housed her family for at least 5 generations now. She was staying back in her old childhood bedroom. She was able to put Callie down in the bed without even a slight stir. She had fallen asleep on the drive home from dinner. Her baby was so worn out and Lena didn't want to bother her so she used the light from the en suite bathroom to locate their pajamas. She then carefully undressed and redressed Callie and then herself before crawling into bed alongside her baby. She promptly fell asleep.

cocococococococococococococococococococococo

Stefanie Foster winced at both the rush of cold air as her mother lifted her sleeping son off of her and the twinges shooting off in her body from lying in an uncomfortable position for so long. She glanced over at the clock and saw that it was only 9 pm on a Friday night! _When did she get to be one of those people?_ She had had dinner with Brandon and her Mom after work and then given Brandon a bath and curled up on the sofa with him as a movie played. He had made it about 10 minutes into the movie and she had fallen asleep shortly after he had.

Stef had suffered from insomnia for years. It began in high school. Her parents had divorced then she had lost her best friend Tess Brown. After that she never slept a whole night through. Just in weird sporadic shifts which left her constantly fatigued.

She stretched and went into the kitchen for a cup of tea. She took her usual load of sleep aids and waited for them to begin to kick in as the water boiled. She stood over the kettle so that the whistle once the water had boiled didn't wake up Brandon.

"A watched pot never boils Stefanie." Sharon said as she passed by on her way back to the living room.

"Yes Mom, I know." As she reached for a second mug and added a tea bag.

She grabbed the kettle just as it began to erupt and poured the water over the tea bags. She added milk and honey to both cups and walked into the living room. She and her mom sat down on the sofa that lined a huge picture window that overlooked the beach. Watching the water at dawn, dusk, and nighttime were, for her, magical times.

Stefanie never in her life thought that she would ever move back home once leaving. And would have laughed at anyone who even thought about suggesting she'd ever live with her mother in her adult years. Although she loved her mother deeply, they had never been on the best of terms. They were actually too much alike and tended to bump heads frequently. She was much more of a Daddy's girl tomboy. But, being back with her mother had been a new and actually quite surprisingly pleasant experience.

Her parents had divorced in her senior year and she spent the rest of the time split between two houses. Her mother had embraced her newfound single life with both hands. Stef had actually never seen her more relaxed and fun to be around which just made Stef feel even worse because her Dad was so lost and lonely afterward. Her parents stayed on friendly-ish terms but her mother was embracing a different sort of lifestyle. She was into what her dad called New Age devil's crap like doing yoga, going to therapy, no longer going to church, reading books about depression and co-dependency that she was always trying to push onto Stef, and of course, the biggest sin of all, no longer being with him.

Stef had left Mike, her husband of less than 4 years, due to irreconcilable differences. At first, she had thought it would only be temporary for Mike to get his act together, but the more time passed, the more she had become comfortable with no longer being with him. This also scared her a little because she had no plans on divorcing Mike. She did love him. But, being with him again was honestly something she rarely thought about and truth be told, really wasn't looking forward to either.

Mike still insisted on calling frequently and she would try to hand the phone off to Brandon quickly but Mike loved trying to rile her up and rope her into arguments or long talks. Even so, his nighttime calls were the worst. Then she knew he would be completely inebriated and wanted to talk about nothing but the two of them. She had taken to ignoring those phone calls but would then feel bad the next day when she had 20 missed calls and slurred speech messages that she had to delete. He was supposed to be her husband after all.

"So, I picked up the applications for the school. And your appointment is for June 6th at 3 pm. You have to show up. That school is very hard to get into. " Sharon said dragging Stef back to the present as she passed them over to Stef. Stef had had to enter Brandon into the lottery for the past 4 years and this year they had finally gotten lucky.

Brandon stayed with Sharon during the morning then went to daycare half of the day. It allowed him to interact with other kids and gave his grandmother free time to pursue her own activities. It was another convenience that Stef had been grateful for living with her mother. Instead of picking him up from her Mom's place and bringing him home, she came home and he was already here when she arrived.

"I'll put it into my calendar and make sure that Mike knows." Stef said as she flipped through the paperwork.

"Make sure you don't forget." Her Mom said as she picked up the mugs and headed to the kitchen.

"Goodnight, love." she said dropping a kiss on top of Stef's head.

"Good night Mom," Stef said as she made her way to the bedroom she shared with Brandon. He had a little toddler bed in the corner of the room. But, eventually, he always made his way to his Mom's bed before the morning was over. She noted as she laid down, that the he was becoming too big for the little bed. She sighed. She had no idea what to do about their situation.

Just as she was turning off her phone, it began to ring. Stef knew without looking it could only be one person. She pushed ignore and quickly went through with turning it off. She felt that old familiar twinge of guilt and tightness in her chest as she turned off the light and fell into a fitful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Choices

Lena had always been a morning person but the plane ride had left her jet lagged and she didn't awaken until around 10. She looked over at where Callie should be and saw an empty space. She wasn't worried since her parents were home and she knew they'd keep Callie company until she woke up but still felt a little bad that she hadn't gotten up and at least had breakfast with her little girl as this was the first time she had ever lived in the states. Lena had gotten pregnant with Callie in Italy and then given birth to her in Spain. They had lived overseas until Lena decided it was finally time to go home.

Lena looked around and saw what she had been too tired to pay attention to the night before. She had decided to leave Gretchen, her partner of the past 5 years and return home with Callie last month after finding out that Gretchen had slept with her best friend. She had begun making plans and sent the things that she had collected and cherished over the years ahead of her and Callie's arrival. She stayed behind to sell what she could, and hand over the villa they had been renting back to the landlords. It's amazing how much stuff you can collect over 5 years. Their treasures filled 9 large boxes and had cost an outrageous amount to ship but most of their value was sentimental and Lena just couldn't leave them behind.

She decided to forego unpacking the boxes and went to shower and dress instead. Afterward, she made her way downstairs to find a note on the counter saying that her parents were taking Callie out for a while and for her to meet them at noon for lunch out. Later tonight, they would have a family cookout for extended family and friends to welcome her home.

Lena decided to skip breakfast and just had some juice instead. She then went back upstairs and began unpacking. She put away all of their things from their luggage and decided to leave the boxes packed up. Although her parents would've loved her to, Lena didn't intend to stay put there. She didn't think living under a roof with her Mother for an extended period of time was a good idea. Plus, she wanted Callie to know that San Diego was going to be their permanent home so she wanted to get a house that she and the baby could grow in.

Lena had left home shortly after high school. She was waitressing and studying child psychology in New York City when she was discovered by a modeling agency. They put her on a plane, and she had been traveling the world ever since. It was while modeling that she had met Gretchen. Lena was sure that this was what all the movies, books and stories of true love were all about. Now, with a broken heart, and her visions of what her family would look like crushed, she had finally returned.

Her phone beeped and she noted that it was close to time to meet her parents and daughter. She grabbed the keys to her Father's car and remembered to lock up before going off to meet her parents and daughter for lunch.

After lunch, Callie once again fell asleep on the way home. Lena carried her upstairs to bed again. She was going to go back downstairs and speak with her parents about the cookout when her phone rang. The Caller ID read Gigi with hearts surrounding her name. Lena groaned but reached for the phone anyway knowing they still had tons of things to work out.

"Hello?"

"Hi, baby. How're you? How's my Callie girl?"

"We're fine Gretchen. I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to call you when we got in like I promised but Callie and I just got here and crashed." Lena tried to add a nonchalant inflection to her voice. She prayed this call would end soon.

"Where is she? I'd love to hear my baby's voice."

"She's napping now. It's 1pm here." Lena clipped making it obvious she wasn't in a mood to talk.

"Oh, I'll have to try later then. How are you, baby?"

"I'm fine. Look, Gretchen, I really have to go." Lena wasn't too happy about the baby part but didn't feel now was a good time to get into it. She just wanted to disconnect the line.

"Baby, we need to talk. We have two kids to worry about. I still need you with me."

"Gretchen, we needed you with us while you were screwing my best friend. We have talked enough. You broke my heart. I told you already, right now we need space and time. "

"Well, you took space to a whole new level. You could've stayed in the villa. I told you I'd be home in a few weeks."

"And I told you that if this job came through, I would be taking Callie and leaving. You're free to come here at anytime."

"I'm not giving up on my daughter nor you, my love."

Lena didn't want to get into it with Gretchen. She was still extremely vulnerable even now. She had wanted this family so much. But, her feelings were still raw and she was still incredibly hurt. She really wasn't sure where she stood on the matter. "I have to go Gigi." She said quietly.

She could hear a smile in Gretchen's voice as she answered, "OK baby. I'll call back later. Tell our daughter I love her and her Mama more than anything."

Lena clicked off the call. She looked over at her baby. She sighed and went downstairs to visit with her parents and talk about the cookout.


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome Home

An hour and a half later, Lena headed back upstairs to get ready for the cookout. When she walked into the room, Callie was just beginning to stir. Lena began taking out their clothes for the evening.

Callie awoke giggling. It was a sound that always filled Lena's heart with her love for her baby. Callie had been such a happy baby. She had given her mommies tons of joy and entertainment. Would the baby growing inside her be the same?

Lena crawled into the bed next to Callie and wrapped her in her arms. Callie snuggled closer as Lena kissed her on her forehead.

"Good afternoon, babygirl. I see you had some good dreams." Lena said as they cuddled.

"It was about you Mama. It was when me and Mommy were making you a mermaid. You wouldn't stay still though Mama. But, it was still fun."

Lena remembered that day. It was a good one. Gretchen, Callie, and she had all walked over to the beach with a picnic lunch. Gretchen and Callie had ganged up on her and somehow she had ended up having to be the one buried in the sand. They had several photographs of them from that day with smiles that never ended. Lena pushed the pang of pain away and focused on the task at hand not wanting to get bogged down in memories.

"Well, today we're going to have a lot of fun too. Your Aunt Lisa, Uncle Rich and Uncle Timothy, Jenna, Kelly, Garret and your cousins Ethan and Jaleyn are coming. So come on baby. We've gotta go shower and get ready."

"With you Mama?" Callie asked.

"Yes me too. Let's go baby." Callie normally took baths at night and Lena had already showered but with the things they had planned Lena knew that this was the best way to get it out of the way for today.

Lena quickly washed Callie's hair and then her body. She then put conditioner in and let Callie play around while she took care of washing herself.

Callie studied Lena's body and her still slim figure. Lena had already explained to her about the baby inside and had even read her several children's books she had found about when Mommy's expecting a baby but Callie was still confused over a lot of the details. Lena also showed her pictures of when she was pregnant with Callie and explained that that's where Callie had grown before she'd been born. She had seen pregnant women with swollen bellies and Lena had tried explaining that that's how the baby grew but Callie was still having a hard time accepting the new concepts.

"Mama. Are you sure our baby's in there?" She asked with a frown on her face while pressing her hands on her Mama's tummy.

"Yes baby I'm sure." Lena paused from washing her hair and smiled down at her.

"Why is it just hiding in there? Can't it come out and visit and come to the welcome home party too? It's been a long time and I still haven't seen it yet!"

Lena didn't bother explaining that she was only 6 weeks along and that it took 9 months to have the baby. She instead just leaned over and planted a kiss on her daughter.

"When it's time baby, you'll be the first to know. I promise."

Callie continued looking at her still confused but decided to let it go.

They finished the shower, dressed and went downstairs. The door opened as they reached the bottom step and Lena's big sister Lisa and her family entered.

As a child, Lena had idolized her older sister. Or Doctah as Lena liked to tease as her sister was a pediatrician. She followed her around as much as she was allowed to and always wanted to do everything that she did. The two of them were even pregnant at the same time with their first children. Jaleyn was a few months older than Callie but they had made sure that they talked and Skyped often to keep the bonds between all of them strong.

Lena and her sister hugged and Lena grabbed baby Ethan away from her sister. Then led the way out back to where her parents were.

Callie grabbed her cousin's hand and said let's go play and they took off toward the swing and playground set that was just a few feet away.

The adults were chatting and her father Stuart, was heating up the grill when from across the lawn walked Timothy and his parents.

Timothy and Lena had a long and interesting relationship. Lena's father worked in the finance industry and her Mother, Dana was a professor with 2 doctorates and a couple of books she had written that had done well. Timothy's father, Azhi or Oz as he liked to be called also worked with Stuart in finance and his mother, Radha, was a Medical Researcher. The two estates butted against one another and so naturally the two families had merged and basically become just one big extended family. There were pictures of the kids bathing together, each home was home to all the children, the children went to the same private school, and they often vacationed together.

It was thought that Lena and Timothy would one day get together. Lena had even believed it for a while herself. They did date briefly from the age of 12 to 13. But, Lena knew pretty quickly that she just didn't feel the same about men. She came out as a teenager and was embraced by both sides of the family. Timothy became her best friend and supporter. But, he still always carried a little torch for her. They had a friendly, flirty relationship and though it might seem weird to outsiders, it worked well for them.

They all greeted one another and chatted for a while until the doorbell rang. Lena went to answer it and came back with Jenna, one of her lifelong friends who had went to high school with them all, her partner Kelly and their 4 year old son Garret. Garret ran off to join the other kids while the adults chatted and Stuart and Oz manned the steaks and veggies on the grill.

The kids were called in when dinner was ready and ran back off again when they had finished while the adults enjoyed their coffee and continued talking.

"So, Ms Vice Principal, how's it feel to be the big boss?" Timothy asked Lena. He had been the one who had given Lena the head's up about the job as he had been teaching at the school for the past 2 years and her sister's son had been attending the school for the past year.

"Well, I haven't even started yet but I'm definitely looking forward to it." Lena smiled. "And thanks again for helping me with that."

"I just told you about the job. You got it on your own merits. When do you start?"

"In just 2 weeks." Lena said while making a face. "Tomorrow I start serious house and car hunting. I'm praying I find something fast so that I can get Callie settled."

"I've already told you Lena Elizabeth that you don't need a new car. Just take mine. I was going to get a new one anyway. And you don't need a new house. You can stay here with your family. You are in a delicate condition and you need your family around you." Dana said.

Lena knew that her Mother meant well, but they still spent so much time butting heads and Lena knew that it would only be a matter of time before the honeymoon period of them being back wore off.

"Thanks Mom but Callie still doesn't really understand that her Mommies aren't together anymore. Before we came down she asked if Mommy was coming to the party too. I want to give her as much permanence and structure as I can to try and make this transition as easy as possible. Her whole world is about to change and I need her to see that there are some things that don't."

"Exactly! That's why staying here with your family is precisely what she needs." Dana explained as if to a child.

"No, Mom. Our home will be her forever home. Her school will be her school." Lena was beginning to get a little frustrated already.

"Also, about this school business. You all went to private school. Why are you trying to send my grandbaby to some rinky dink school that doesn't even have a proper dress code..." Dana started.

"The school is an extremely good school with a great reputation. You know I feel as strongly as you do about a good education. And I will also be working there. I see nothing but wins with this." Lena still tried to explain.

"Well, how about dessert?" Stuart asked trying to break through the tension and rising tempers.

The kids were called over and everyone began catching up on everyone's latest gossip. The evening ended soon after and everyone went their separate ways. Before Lena went to bed she saw a text from Gretchen that read Good night my hearts. Lena thought about deleting it but something held her back. She instead crawled in next to Callie and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4: Moving On

Anchor Beach Charter School advertised as taking your children from the cradle to the graduation cap. And it did. It was a one stop education center. It had a daycare that started at newborn. Then, preschool for the 4 year olds, and kindergarten once they were 5. And next grades 1 through 12. It offered afterschool care and summer learning terms. They partnered with local businesses and offered music, martial arts, dance, gymnastics, and a whole host of other athletic lessons for their students at a discounted rate than private lessons would be. It sat on a beautiful sprawled campus that overlooked the beach.

Lena was loving the job. Since it was still summer, she was only working 3 days a week. Callie attended the summer learning classes while she worked. She would run over to her Mama with a huge smile on her face when Lena would pick her up and would chirp happily about her day to the family when they returned home.

Lena's job duties included training, meetings, and other administrative tasks. This week was the first she had started to take over tours to new students. She had spent the previous two weeks following the principal, Karina Sanchez who then told her it was her responsibility from here on out. Lena was nervous but because she loved the school herself already, knew that she would be able to sell it just fine to prospective parents.

She went to Callie's summer enrichment classroom and was greeted by her little girl running into her arms. Lena laughed and scooped her up and planted kisses on her head. Jaleyn, who was also in the same class, came over for a hug too. Normally her sister picked him up but today Lena was taking the kids out and bringing them back to her parents where Lena and Callie were still staying through to the weekend. Her sister had already installed the car seats in Lena's car when she dropped them off that morning and left their bags inside too.

"Look Mama. I drew a picture of us." Callie proudly showed off her drawing.

"Oh wow. How beautiful my baby. "Lena was a little sad to see that Callie had drawn Gretchen along with her and Callie in front of her parent's house. Gretchen still called, sent presents and promised to visit soon but Callie was still not completely dealing with the separation. She just seemed to think she was away on business. Even when Lena explained it to her for the 100th time, Callie still held onto her Mommies being together.

"Look at mine Aunt Lena." Jaleyn thrust his into her hands. He had drawn his parents, brother Ethan, Cousin Callie and his Aunt Lena. He actually showed talent for a four year old.

"Come on you guys. We gotta get the baby and get out of here." Lena grabbed hands and went to the daycare. She got Ethan and then bundled the kids into the car. They got home and the kids ran out back to play until dinner after greeting their Grandparents.

Lena had only meant to borrow her mother's car the morning after the welcome home dinner party but when she drove up she saw a new car sitting in the driveway and her mother handed her the registration for her car with her name on it. Lena thanked her but still tried putting her foot down about her needing her own home and space.

A week later, Lena found the perfect house. It was a four bedroom Craftsman with two and a half bath, large porch areas, and large front and back yard that was only a 15 minute walk to the school. Plus, her sister lived in the same neighborhood and Timothy lived about 10 minutes away. It was perfect! Lena's Father went with her to discuss the financing part only to help talk about pricing and ended up purchasing the house outright for Lena. At first Lena balked, she had wanted to do it herself, but her Father kissed her and told her that being ungrateful about a gift was just bad manners and she was raised better than that.

Even though the house was bought and paid for there were still closing costs and other matters to attend to that took time. So for the time being, Lena and Callie were still at her parents. Lena went in to help her Mom with dinner while her Dad played with the kids.

Cocococococococococococococococococococo

Stef hated to do it but knew it had to be done. She dialed Mike's number on the way home. She was so grateful for the voicemail picking up. She left a message that reminded him that Brandon's appointment for school was on Friday at 3. She had already gotten an okay to leave work early but she still wasn't sure if he was going to be a no show or not. For Brandon's sake at least, she hoped that he would.

Since leaving Mike a year ago, Stef had always went out of her way to make sure that Mike stayed in Brandon's life. She offered Mike Wednesday's and every other weekend with him. Unfortunately, with little or no notice Mike was just as apt to miss them as he was to show up. And then there were the times he would be obviously hung over and Stef would refuse him if he did show up. It broke her heart because she knew that it broke Brandon's heart.

Stef went inside and hugged and kissed her little man. She greeted her Mom and went to the room she shared with Brandon. There she changed and locked away her gun belt. Changing out of her uniform into civvies always seemed to change Stef's personality. She went from being assertive and self-assured to just plain Stef. She had always been extroverted and considered herself a bit of a prankster with a wicked sense of humor. Unfortunately, she really had no friends outside of the force. And for some reason, they seemed to all be on Mike's side. That left her with no social outlets at all. She had taken to spending all her excess time out of work with her son and mother with the strained weekly trips to her dads.

She snuggled on the sofa with her little man while her Mom finished dinner. Brandon knew that tomorrow was the big day for school and he was so excited. He had talked about nothing else but that for the past few days.

Sharon kept a watchful eye and ear out for her family. She loved Stef but she was truly starting to worry her. Stef in her younger years had been an outgoing loving girl. She was everything her mother dreamed she would be and more. Then Tess Brown entered their lives. Sharon had known for a long time that her daughter had inclinations towards women. When she was little she had said that she wanted to marry Wonderwoman. For Frank, this was just too much for his religious fanaticism to handle. He ruined Stef's friendship with Tess and sent her to a pray the gay away seminar. Stef came home broken. She was just never quite the same again. She kind of closed inside of herself. Sharon hadn't known what to do at first. So she did the best she could. She packed up herself and her daughter and moved them out. She embraced a life that made her happy instead of what made her husband happy and hoped that it stood as an example to Stef.

Sharon had been worried even a little scared after meeting Mike. She had noticed almost instantly how alike he and Frank were. She asked Stef repeatedly if this was what she wanted. Stef kept swearing she was happy. To Sharon, she had never looked happy. Sharon wasn't surprised when less than 3 years later, Stef was asking if her and Brandon could stay for a short while. That short while had ballooned into more than a year now. Sharon knew that Brandon missed his Dad. But, secretly she was glad that Stef had finally woken up enough to leave. Now, if she could just get her to remember the girl she had been before Frank's attack.


	5. Chapter 5: Meet and Greet

**** A/N: I apologize preemptively to the people who already got this. For the easily confused, this chapter very DELIBERATELY mimics the show in the way in which they met. Although, I did put my own spin on the matter, and there is some additional info which will help you follow through. If you know how they met on the TV show and you don't want to rehash it then either move on, skip this chapter, or don't read the story altogether. Also, as I've stated repeatedly, this will NOT be a story with a happy ending and this ONE CHAPTER IS NOT THE ENTIRE STORY.**

**** A/N: This story is not a Lena meets Stef and it has little in common with the tv show. If that's what you're expecting then read no further. I can already tell you it won't go down that way. This story will not have a happy ending.**

**** A/N: As far as Stef not being Stef, that's because she is not and will not be the one from the tv show. This is a closeted Stef who is a lesbian who married a man for years because her Father told her it was a good idea as an adult woman who didn't live at home with him. This is not normal behavior for anyone IMO. She was broken. It took loving Lena to fix that part of her. This chapter is also NOT the culmination of the story. Nor a defining chapter. It's background info that gets you on the way.**

Lena was exhausted. She had been ripping and running all day. Her morning sickness had finally started to kick in. She had really hoped she could skip that part of pregnancy this time around but now she was running for the bathroom every few hours. She had just recovered from her latest bout when her telecom buzzed and the secretary said that her 3 o'clock tour was waiting for her on the benches near the playground. Lena took a deep breath, counted to 20, swallowed some water and headed out.

Stef had signed in and dropped off her paperwork when the secretary invited her to wait outside near the play area for the vice principal. Mike had been a no show and Stef wasn't sure how she felt about that at the moment. She was watching the kids play when someone walked up to her. She looked up, and her mouth went dry. She was staring at the most beautiful woman she had ever seen.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. Hi, I'm Lena Adams, the vice principal." She said as she held out her hand.

Stef rose to shake her hand. "Hi. I'm Stef Foster." Stef couldn't stop staring. Her hand was so soft and warm. The handshake seemed to go on forever.

"So your son …?" Lena asked

"Uh," Stef started. She had no idea why she couldn't think clearly. She had never forgotten her son's name in her life. She was the one who had named him! "Brandon ..it's..his name's Brandon. " Stef mentally kicked herself for the stuttering.

"He will be starting preschool this fall?" she asked.

"Yes he's four." At least she could remember that much.

"Great!" Great? Lena cringed a little inside. She had no idea why she had said that. "Well, I would be glad to give you a tour. Tell you about our school and all of the wonderful opportunities we have to offer our students and parents. Are we waiting for your husband to join?"

"Uhh.. no he's not.. he.. uh.. he couldn't make it." Stef finally managed to stammer out. "I'm sorry," she said while laughing a little mostly at herself.

"OK well.. follow me." Lena said while turning to begin the tour.

"OK." Stef knew that she would follow her anywhere.

They were nearing the end of the tour which was near the front office when Lena felt her stomach give that old familiar lurch. _O god, please no_ she thought to herself.

Stef watched as a panicked look took over the beautiful features of a face that she had found it hard to not stare at for the past 15 minutes.

"Excuse me." Lena said as she turned and ran to the restroom.

Lena felt like her stomach was emptying of everything she had ever eaten in her life. O God. This morning sickness was really doing a number on her.

She walked out and Mrs Foster was standing there with some wet napkins and a sympathetic smile on her face.

"I'm so sorry, Mrs Foster." Lena was so embarrassed. Grateful that she had at least made it on time but still embarrassed. Thankfully the tour ended in front of the offices where they would then go over any additional questions and then part.

"Please, call me Stef." She said with a warm caring smile. "I hope this wasn't because of my company."

"O god, no. I'm so sorry. Mrs. Fo-, I mean Stef. And please call me Lena by the way," She gratefully accepted the napkin then started to clean herself up.

Stef went outside to give her privacy. She should've been grossed out but all she could find it in her to do was to offer anything she could to help.

Lena walked out minutes later still feeling weak and embarrassed and looking a little pale and shaky on her feet. She gestured for Stef to follow her into her office while still apologizing profusely.

Stef waved away the apology and sat in the chair across from Lena's.

"So, that was actually the end of the tour. You've now seen all that we have to offer and I'm happy to answer any questions you may have." She said.

"Well, I was curious about the afterschool programs. Brandon's been going to daycare half the day and my Mom would pick him up and drop him off. With my schedule, things are up in the air alot. But, I don't want to overload him with school either. What do you suggest?"

"Well, we do offer a summer enrichment program which is going on now. And the activities don't start until later in the afternoon. The program only lasts from 10:30 to 3:30 and it helps them prepare for preschool. My daughter and nephews actually are enrolled and they all enjoy it. We've led an alternative life and this is the first time she's had something that resembles structure and she's actually thriving."

"Alternative life?"

"Yes, Callie was conceived in Italy and born in Spain. We've been traveling and never really had a permanent space until a couple of months ago. Before then, she's spent more time traveling than being in the States."

"Wow. Sounds exciting. Do you have any other children?" Stef was impressed and she was eager to hear more from this beautiful woman. Though nothing in her life could ever compare. The farthest away from home she'd ever been was Disneyland. She had never gone to college and it always made her feel a little awkward around people who had. Their conversation thus far had been kinda stilted. Stef couldn't shake the feeling of familiarity like she already knew this woman. But, she she had just met her!

She watched as Lena grabbed her midsection and squeezed while making the most adorable face.

"Oh! Morning sickness! I should've guessed."

"Well, it's not been made public yet and I'm not even showing but, yes." Lena confirmed while laughing.

Stef loved hearing her laugh. She wanted her to keep going. She fished around for a joke that would fit the circumstances but came up short. This woman made it difficult for her to think. Think, breathe, string words together to make sentences. Stef felt like the woman had cast a spell on her. One that she liked. Maybe too much.

Lena had been watching her face and felt the moment when Stef pulled away mentally. She didn't know what she had done and she was equally surprised to realize that it hurt her a little. She liked Stef. The conversation between the two of them flowed easily. Lena felt like she was talking to an old friend.

"So," Lena started, "If you bring back the forms, Brandon could actually even begin on Monday."

Stef felt like she was being dismissed and didn't like the feeling. But, she knew staying wasn't a good idea. Not when this woman had the ability to make her feel things she didn't even understand. She grabbed the papers and threw a hasty "Goodbye," behind her as she quickly walked out the door.

Cococococococococo

Stef had been sitting in her car for a few minutes now. She had no idea what had come over her. Here she was acting ridiculous over a meeting at school. She was an adult woman!

But, there was something about Lena that drew her in. Those dark chocolate eyes that you could see the world in. That laugh that made her whole face light up and her eyes crinkle. She had been wearing a tight long pencil skirt that showed off her incredibly long shapely legs. The way that her face expressed everything she was thinking. She was the most exquisite creature that Stef had ever seen. And she could never be around her again.

Stef was straight! She was straight and married! She was a straight married woman who loved her husband and even though they were going through a rough patch, she was not giving up on them. This time when Mike called, Stef was going to answer the phone like a good wife should.


	6. Chapter 6

Stef was going to be a good wife. She called Mike as soon as she got home and waited for a return call so that she could tell him about the school and hopefully they would be able to take Brandon to his first day together on Monday. But, Mike never called back. Nor did he come by even though it was his weekend with Brandon. And though Stef tried to feel bad, honestly she just felt relief. She told herself it was because she had allowed herself to indulge in sinful thoughts since she couldn't get Lena out of her head no matter how hard she tried. And it was best that her husband not know this about her. Or her Dad for that matter. But, honestly, there was a part of her that acknowledged that she just didn't want to hear from either of them because they were the source of her pain.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

It was Monday morning and Lena's morning sickness just wasn't going away. Luckily she had a doctor's appointment later today. She knew there were new meds out there that helped with women who suffered from serious bouts of morning sickness but she really didn't want to on any type of medication. Lena tried to live a healthy lifestyle. She ate well, well, at least 80 percent of the time, she exercised, she did yoga and meditated. But the herbal cures she was trying just weren't working and the sickness would leave her feeling weak. Something had to change.

Her telecom buzzed, "Lena there's a Stef Foster to see you."

"Oh. Thanks. I'll be right there." Lena drank more water, and went out front.

"Hi, Stef. How may I help you?" Lena asked.

Stef's breath had caught at the sight of Lena. "I did the paperwork." She said in a weird squeaky voice as she awkwardly thrust them at Lena. _O, god. What was she doing?! And where the hell did that Minnie Mouse voice come from?! Get yourself together Stef! This was just a woman. A very beautiful woman. And you are a straight married woman who loves her husband._

Lena smiled. She was glad that she had come back. Stef had played in Lena's mind repeatedly this weekend. Those beautiful wide hazel eyes and that quick wit and dazzling smile had kept Lena distracted the entire weekend. Even Callie had noticed and asked if she was okay.

"Oh, well, thanks. Those actually belong up here in the front to be processed. And, I guess this handsome young man must be Brandon. Hi. I'm Ms. Adams. It's nice to meet you." Lena held out her hand to the little boy who was half hidden behind his mother.

Brandon looked back and forth between the two of them and then walked up and shook her hand. "Hi. I'm Brandon. I'm 4 years old and this is my first time at school. Are you my teacher? Is this your classroom?"

Everyone around laughed. Brandon looked around a little confused.

"No sweetie. I'm the Vice Principal and this is the front office. Your class is going to be around the hall. And your Mommy sure brought you to the best school to be your first time at. How about we go over here and have a seat and you can tell me about that super cool backpack while Mommy finishes with the papers."

Brandon looked up at his Mom who nodded then reached for Lena's hand.

He was such a cute little boy. He had a headful of dark curly hair. His eyes were more green than his mothers but the expression in them and the little crinkle in his nose was definitely all Stef. Lena thought he was adorable.

Lena listened patiently to Brandon chatter about his blue Avengers backpack that he had picked out himself and his Spiderman blanket that he had brought with him because Mommy said there was nap time even though he never took naps because he was a big boy now while Stef finished the paperwork to get Brandon registered. When she was done she walked over to the two of them sitting with their heads conspiratorially close together.

"So, how about I walk you to your class with Mommy?" she asked.

Brandon thought seriously about the question for a moment then he nodded his head. "I think that might be a good idea because it's Mommy's first day too and I don't think she knows where she's going. But, since you work here you know where we're going right?"

"Yes I do. I also know your teacher. And a couple of your classmates. One is my little girl and the other is my nephew. How about I introduce you to them and that way you'll already have two new friends here?"

Brandon looked relieved. He had been feeling a little scared. But, if he already had friends, they would help him not be scared or miss his Mommy and Gram so much. That's what being a friend meant.

He took Lena's hand then also grabbed ahold of his Mother's hand. They walked down a hallway and around the corner. There he heard the laughter of kids and he got a little nervous again and clung to his mother's hand tighter.

When Lena opened the door and walked in, Stef saw a mopful of brown curly hair throw itself at Lena.

"O Mama. Is it time to go yet? It's been so long since I saw you. "

"Baby, we've only been here for an hour. School just started." Lena kissed her little girl and reached for the boy who had walked over at a slower pace and kissed him also. "Now, I want you to meet someone. He's a new friend and he's a little shy so I want you two to be really nice to him." She turned them to face the newcomers.

"Brandon, I want you to meet my daughter Callie. And her cousin Jaleyn. Callie and Jaleyn, this is Brandon and his Mommy Mrs Foster. Say hello please."

Both kids had Lena's long limbs and fingers. Callie was short and had a thick headful of brown cascading curls, fair skin and Lena's warm brown eyes where Jaleyn was actually kinda tall for his age with a darker complexion than Lena, beautiful green eyes, and straight light brown hair. She squatted down and put her hand out to the two cherubs.

"Hi. Nice to meet you two. This is my son Brandon." She said as she pulled him out from behind her again.

Callie was the first to step up. She shook Stef's hand and said," I'm Callie and this is my cousin Jaleyn. Ethan's a baby so he has to stay across the hallway in the baby room. My Mama has a baby in her tummy but she said we have to wait for it to grow and be ready to come out and meet us." She said in the most adorable way.

By this time, the teacher, Mrs. Celeste Anderson, had walked over and introductions were made all around again. The adults chatted for a minute and then the teacher turned to the kids again.

"How about you two be my helpers and show Brandon what we were doing," she says to callie and Jaleyn.

Callie took his hand and Jaleyn takes his other hand and pulls him toward a table with crayons and papers on it.

"He'll be fine," Mrs Anderson assured as Lena led Stef out into the hallway.

Stef was a little bleary eyed. "I know I'm being silly. It's just, he's my baby."

"He's in good hands," Lena put her hand on her arm to assure her. "Celeste has been doing this for years and she's an old pro."

Lena walked her out front and turned to say goodbye when her tummy got that old familiar warning. _O God_. She threw out a hurried goodbye and walked away quickly and left a confused Stef to look after her.


	7. Chapter 7

Stef had run home and changed into her uniform. She could still feel the warm spot on her arm from when Lena had put her hand on her arm but the running away afterward had saddened and confused her. She wasn't sure what she had done to offend her but she wanted to make it right.

She got to the station and clocked in when she ran into Mike. The SDPD was still a good ol' boy's club. Even though her and Mike had started together and he had had far more issues and write ups, he had still risen faster than her and was actually her superior officer.

"Hi Mike. You look like hell." She said. So she was right, it was the drinking that had kept him occupied all weekend.

"Thanks Stef. You look beautiful." He tried kissing her but she turned her head and it landed on cheek. "How's Brandon?"

"Well if you had checked your messages and called back, then you'd know that today was his first official day of school. We won the school lottery and he's at Anchor Beach Charter school."

"No kidding. That's great. Look, sorry about this weekend. I was tied up. How about I take him this weekend instead? You could even come with us, if you want."

"Sure Mike. Whatever works for you because we have no other plans. I'll have Brandon ready for you at 6 on Friday. Just, don't be late. Or at least call. That work for you?" Stef was fuming. But, she knew she should take Mike up on any offer to see Brandon, if for Brandon's sake no less. Brandon really loved him and she knew he would be happy about anytime he got to spend with his Dad. She stalked off before he could continue speaking.

Her shift ended at 3 and she took off her uniform shirt to pick up Brandon. She always wore an undershirt of some kind and today it was a fitted black tshirt. After today, her Mom would do the dropping off and picking up of Brandon but she had wanted to be there on his first day. Stef had forgotten to adjust for traffic. By the time she pulled into the school it was 3:50 and the place was cleared out. She rushed inside and found Lena watching over Callie and Brandon as they played on the playground.

"I'm so sorry. The traffic was just horrible." She said as she trotted over.

Lena smiled at her and said, "It's fine."

Brandon and Callie had joined them by this time and they had both wrapped themselves around their Moms.

"You're late Mommy. But, I was a big boy. Ms. Adams said that Mommy's never forget their babies and we could play until you got here and then you did. Ms. Adams was right."

"Yes Ms. Adams was right. I would never forget my little man. I couldn't live without you." She said as she looked into Lena's eyes.

Lena blushed and turned to Callie. "Why don't you say bye to your new friend and we can go."

"Can Callie come over and play with us? She's my new friend. She's a really good friend Mommy. Can she?" Brandon asked excitedly.

"I really would like to thank you for all that you've done for us. If you'd let me, I'd love to take you and Callie out to dinner."

Callie looked up at her Mama hopefully as Lena looked into those gorgeous hazel eyes. She wanted to say no, being around this woman for too long was dangerous. She made her body feel things that Lena hadn't felt in a long time. Still, she couldn't say no when those eyes were pleading with her.

"Sure," she heard herself say before she could talk herself out of it.

They agreed on a place nearby and each jumped into their respective cars with their children. Both discreetly sent texts to their mothers that they were taking the kids out for dinner and not to expect them. They met back up at a pizza place that also had a children's game room. They ordered a small cheese for the kids to share and a medium half pepperoni for Stef and half veggie lovers for Lena for the two of them to share. They gave the kids a plateful of quarters and waited for their order to be called.

"So, do you live around here?" Stef asked. She really knew very little about this woman.

"No. I mean yes. I mean we're going to. I've purchased a house but we're still waiting on a few things. Hopefully Callie and I will be able to move in the next few days. Until then we're staying with my parents."

Stef looked at her sheepishly. She didn't want to admit that so was she. She hadn't yet told her that she was separated and for some reason she felt safer that way. She instead changed the subject.

"So how do you like the job?"

"I love it." Lena said with a huge smile. "My boss is a lil.. but most bosses are I guess. Aside from her, I love it."

"Again, I'm really sorry for being late today. I just really wanted to be there for him on his first day. It seems that he and your little girl are already friends though. Brandon doesn't usually make friends this easily."

Lena looked at her contemplating and then decided to jump in. She liked Stef and didn't think it would be a problem. "Well, if you're looking for playmates for Brandon, we have kinda kid sharing club. It's me, my sister Lisa who's the mother of Jaleyn whom you've met and Ethan whom you haven't, my best friends Jenna and Kelly, whom I've known since high school, and their son Garrett. We make playdates, babysit, and just help one another out as parents. We're going to be over at the playground on Saturday at 9:30. That would give Brandon the opportunity to get to know more kids without the pressure of a crowded classroom."

Stef still didn't want to admit that she was separated or that Brandon was going to be with his father this weekend so she glad when their order was called and she ran over and grabbed it. They called the kids over and chatted while eating. The kids hugged one another goodbye as Stef and Lena finally settled on a handshake after an extended pause. They went their separate ways while both tried not thinking of the other on the way home.


	8. Chapter 8

Mike not only never came and picked Brandon up on Friday, he also never called. On Saturday morning Stef thought, _What the hell? What harm could it do? _

So after Brandon had had his breakfast, she told her Mom that she was taking him out to the park. She then told Brandon that he needed to get ready to visit with his friends at the park.

Brandon raced around happily and was eager to comply. He was excited just like Stef knew he would be.

Now, for the past week Sharon had been hearing about the wonderful Ms. Adams, Callie, and Jaleyn his new best friends. She had even met Lena after Brandon had run up and attached himself to her leg. She had also noticed that her daughter had seemed to be in a better mood after she came home from her dinner out and Brandon had informed her that they had been with Ms. Adams and Callie and went on to tell her every last detail he could remember of his dinner date with them. So, she decided to invite herself along to see why her daughter had a smile on her face that hadn't washed off for days.

"That sounds like a great idea. I'll get my things and tag along with you. It's a beautiful day out and I want to enjoy every last drop of sunshine." She ran off to collect her things before Stef could say anything.

They arrived at the park and Brandon practically launched himself out. He looked around but didn't see any of his friends. He turned back to his Mom and Grandma with his head hanging down. "You said they were going to be here."

"Give them time, Bud. It's still 20 minutes before they said they'll be here." Stef tried to assure him.

Just then a Mercedes SUV pulled up. Stef saw Lena at the wheel. They smiled a greeting at one another and Sharon noted the excitement that came over Stef. Sharon didn't know who seemed more excited, Stef or Brandon.

"See bud, I told you."

Stef hadn't noticed a passenger until he got out and helped the kids out. Sharon watched as Stef's face fell with a raised eyebrow.

Callie and Jaleyn had raced ahead as soon as they saw their friend. The 3 met somewhere in the middle and after a quick wave immediately ran off to play.

Lena walked over carrying baby Ethan and the man ran a few steps ahead and laid a blanket out close to the bench that Sharon and Stef were sitting on. Lena placed the baby there and put some toys out around him. She and the man sat close to one another on the blanket. He placed his arm casually around Lena's neck while she leaned her back against him. Sharon watched out of the corner of her eye as her daughter's body went stiff.

Before anyone could say anything, another car pulled up and out jumped a small cute boy with a large set of glasses. He was followed by two women who were holding hands. Lena waved them over and the boy ran ahead over to the other playing children.

Lena stood up to make introductions. "OK well. This is Stef and her mother Sharon and over there is her son, Brandon. This is Jenna and Kelly and their son over there is Garrett. I think everyone else knows everyone."

The man stood and kissed Lena on the lips and smacked her bum. "You forgot about me babe."

"Oh, sorry. I thought you all knew one another already. Stef and Sharon, this is Timothy. He teaches English in the upper classes. He also does music classes with the younger kids during the summer program. He's a great teacher. All the kids really love him a lot."

Jenna and Kelly were used to the antics of Lena and her brother/best friend. They had all known one another for around ten years. But, Kelly saw how tense Stef was and wondered if something more was going on than Lena had admitted to. She looked over at her wife Jenna who seemed to be wondering the same thing.

Sharon had also noticed how tense Stef was. Apparently everyone except Lena and Timothy were in on it.

"So, Lena. When's the housewarming party going to be?" she asked.

Lena fished out a set of keys from her pocket and dangled them. "Callie and I will start moving in today. That's why I brought this lug with me. The furniture's already being delivered but he's still going to have to move the bigger boxes." Lena said triumphantly.

"Oh, so you've got yourself a new place huh?" Sharon asked. "That's pretty exciting."

"Well, it's been a few weeks in the works but finally. Yes. If all goes well, Callie and I will be sleeping in our own beds tonight. Actually, I thought if it was ok with everyone, we could head over there after lunch. The beds are already set up and Callie will definitely need a nap by about that time."

Everyone pretty much nodded their agreement to the plan.

"So Stef," Kelly asked, "what exactly do you do?"

"I'm a SDPD officer. To protect and serve and always at your service." Stef answered.

"Really?" Lena piped up. "Hmm. I never even knew that."

"Lena hates guns. Actually guns and violence." Timothy chimed in.

"Well, on the force we try to avoid both as much as possible. That's why we're always careful and we're always watching one another's backs."

"Callie's quite the tomboy I see. Reminds me of Stef when she was younger," Sharon said changing the subject.

"yea, the kids seem to be getting along great." Ethan had started fussing so Lena handed him a teething biscuit to gum on. "sorry, he's teething."

"A frozen washcloth dipped in chamomile tea works wonders. Frozen waffles do also." Sharon said.

"I'll have to try that. Thanks. But not with him. With this lil one here. My sister's a pediatrician so she has her own way of doing things. I'm just the babysitter." Lena said patting her belly.

"A doctor in the family? Your parents must be proud." Sharon said. Sharon seemed to have missed the pregnancy announcement.

"Well, we're all doctors really. I have my PH.D in child psychology, my mother has hers in Forensic Science and Timmy has his in English. But he's the black sheep of the family."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Sharon said. "I thought that you two were involved."

Lena, Timothy, Jenna, and Kelly all looked at one another and laughed.

"O God, no. Timothy's family's estate is on the backend of my parents. Both our Father's are in finance. We've basically shared everything over the past years. Both of our homes are home to one another. We're practically brother and sister. Also, I'm a lesbian."

"What?! A lesbi-.. what?" Stef stammered.

"Lesbian, Stef. It's not catching. You can say it out loud and not become one. Is that a problem?" Lena said staring her in the eyes. Stef's reaction troubled her. She hadn't thought about whether or not she was homophobic.

Stef on the other hand wasn't sure how she felt. She had been upset and even now that she'd analyzed it jealous at how comfortable Lena looked in someone else's arms. Stef had acknowledged that she was feeling something for Lena. She just didn't want to put a name to what it was. Lena blurting out that word without a care in the world made her feel… that was just it. It just made her feel. Stef realized that she hadn't really been feeling much of anything for a long time. She had been comfortably numb for a long time. Then Lena came and she got this feeling. She still didn't know what to call it. She just knew she didn't want it to go away.

Lena was trying to read Stef but really didn't know her well enough to get a good gauge on her. She realized that she really knew next to nothing about her. And it made her feel lonely for the first time in a long time.

Sharon, on the other hand could be counted on to do what Sharon did best. Blurt out whatever popped into her head. "Estates? Well that explains the Mercedes and the new house."

Stef gave her Mother the death stare as everyone kinda looked away in embarrassment. Luckily the kids had perfect timing.

They ran over and said they were hungry. The adults began gathering their belongings and debating where to go for lunch. They decided on the pizza place Lena and Stef had gone to a few days ago. That way the kids could also play a little longer before heading home to nap. They all went to their prospective cars and headed out.


	9. Chapter 9

Lena wasn't sure what to expect out of Stef when they arrived at the pizza place but things seemed fine. If anything, Stef seemed to be coming out of her shell even more. She was telling jokes and dumb criminal stories that kept the table laughing. The adults ordered, the kids played, and lunch out was nice.

Next, everyone got into their cars and followed Lena back to her new place. They were given a tour from top to bottom. Sharon and Stef were impressed. The house was gorgeous and the interior decorator had done a great job. It was warm, cozy, stylish, and inviting. It was a home.

Timothy went to get the boxes that Lena had had shipped over while Lena put the kids down for naps. Lena had a king sized bed but half of the kids swore that they didn't take naps anymore. As a compromise she put in a movie for the kids and told them to just take it in quietly. She checked on them 15 minutes later and they were all asleep.

The adults meanwhile decided to have some wine and a movie downstairs. The only empty spot when Lena returned downstairs was next to Stef.

A quick action flick was agreed upon but for Stef, it was the longest movie that she had ever seen. She could feel Lena's every slight movement. She could smell her shampoo, soap, and lotion. She could feel the heat her body gave off. Her body tingled from the awareness of being near her. Their arms and shoulders were touching but Stef kept her hands folded tightly against herself.

By the time the movie was over Timothy had returned with his and Lena's parents and Lena's sister. Stef learned that her mother, Dana was an outspoken, sophisticated black woman and her Dad was a pretty laid back white man. Her older sister, Lisa, was almost a carbon copy of her except for being a little taller and paler. She was soft-spoken and thoughtful like her sister and just as beautiful.

The kids had woken by this time and were sent outside. There was plenty of playground equipment out there to keep them happy and busy. Since no one really had any other plans, it was decided that Lena would run to the store and get some steaks and veggies, wine, and other essentials for dinner. Stef volunteered to go with her.

Stef got the veggies and picked out a couple of desserts while Lena got the wine and steaks. They met back at the condiments and picked a few things out. Lena got a few other essentials and the shopping expedition was pretty quickly wrapped up.

Stef chatted a mile a minute on the drive over and back. Lena still hadn't had a chance to talk with her about her announcement of being a lesbian. But, figured that since she hadn't left when she'd had plenty of opportunities that meant they were still ok. Lena was glad. She really did like Stef. And Stef was definitely more animated and talking more. She was starting to learn a lot of interesting things about her. Like Stef was actually pretty lively and had a wicked sense of humor. She kept Lena highly entertained. She also tended to gesticulate with her words. Lena loved watching her body move to the stories she told.

The men manned the grill and wine, food, and merriment flowed freely. But, it was starting to get late. Stef volunteered to help Lena with cleaning up. By this time, people were starting to take their leave. The group agreed to meet tomorrow at Lena's parents place to take the kids swimming and spend the day there.

Lena had just laughed off the end of one of Stef's tales. "I'm really glad you came today Stef. I wasn't sure if you would or not."

"I'm glad I came too. I wasn't sure if I was going to or not either. Then, I remembered I didn't have your number. So, it would've been rude to leave you hanging. I knew you'd miss me and be worried" Stef said with a wink.

"Oh, I didn't realize! I don't have yours either." They exchanged phones and exchanged numbers.

Lena was walking back out to the patio when a weird noise filled the air. She looked around with a puzzled look on her face. "What is that?"

Stef who was standing right next to it laughed and turned and picked up the receiver. "It's the phone!" She answered it without thinking while still chuckling. "Hello?"

"Hello love," a female voice purred into her ear.

"I'm sorry. This isn't Lena. Hold on, she's right here." Stef's face turned red as she handed the phone over to Lena.

"Hello?" Lena's face turned serious and she then walked into another room.

_Lena was dating?_ Stef hadn't even entertained the thought that she might be before. She took the time Lena was gone to gather up Brandon and her mother and head out. She was on her way out when Lena walked in.

"You leaving?" she asked as if nothing had happened.

"Yea. It's getting late and Brandon needs to get to bed." Stef said stiffly.

Brandon ran over to Lena and hugged her and Callie. "Bye Ms. Adams. See you tomorrow." He had already been promised that they would go swimming tomorrow.

"Yes, Lena. It was lovely." Sharon gave her and Callie a hug also. "We'll see you tomorrow."

Stef stuck out her hand stiffly and Lena shook it with a confused look on her face. She tweaked Callie's nose and gave her a little hug. "Bye," she said and quickly walked out.


	10. Chapter 10

Cocococococococococococococo

Today had been a rollercoaster ride of a day for Stef. So she bathed Brandon quickly and put him down to sleep. He was nice and worn out so he went down quickly without a fuss. Her Mom had also gone to bed so that left Stef with nothing but herself to keep her company.

First, Lena is snuggled up with some guy. Then, she says she's a lesbian. Then, some woman is calling her home phone and calling her love.

When Lena was snuggling with Timothy Stef had to keep herelf really still. She had felt an incredible urge to grab Lena away and slap him. She told herself that it was just minor jealousy because Lena was her only friend. And being jealous of friends was a normal thing. Mike had been her best friend before they had started dating. But after they started sleeping together, things just were never the same. She couldn't remember one time she had ever been jealous of his attention wandering. She pushed that one away quickly. Mike wasn't the cheating type and that's why she didn't care enough to be jealous. Yep, sounded good to her.

But then Lena had said she was a lesbian. Just like that. Without being embarrassed or anything! Stef had always tried to stay away from gay people and kept herself away from having female friends because she didn't want to be accused of being too close to any of them. Her father had always spelled it out for her what consisted of sinning. Almost anything that made you feel good was bound to be a sin.

She had had a female best friend before. Her name was Tess Brown. She had gotten really comfortable with her. They were hanging out one afternoon snuggling under the same blanket while watching a movie when her father came in and went on a rampage. He physically threw her friend out and screamed at her about being a sinner and fornicator and that God didn't like homosexuals and about how being gay would send her straight to hell. Then he had started praying for her soul and anointing her and the house with oils while banishing Satan away. After that he sent her to a pray away the gay camp. Stef barely made it through that time.

She tried speaking to Tess but she just avoided her. Stef couldn't blame her but, she was all that she had had and now she was gone. When the pain became too unbearable, Stef went numb. Nothing mattered anymore. And Stef preferred it that way. Even marrying Mike and having Brandon couldn't really penetrate through the wall she had put up between her and her feelings.

But, Lena was a lesbian. When she looked at Lena she only saw what a beautiful woman she was. She was warm and kind and funny and thoughtful. She had the most interesting conversations with her that made Stef think about more than herself or that moment. And then she could just as quickly make Stef feel like there was nothing else but that moment and the two of them in the midst of it.

When Lena looked her in the eyes and asked her if it was a problem, Stef instantly screamed NO! inside her own head. And as she laid there pondering it more. No. It wasn't a problem. It felt more like an answer to a lot of things that Stef had never bothered to question before. She still wasn't too sure how she felt about gay people in general. She knew she wasn't a homophobe like father was. The rest … ?

She knew she liked Lena. She liked her a lot. Her entire body had hummed with electricity just from sitting near her watching a movie with a lot of people around. She had to wrap her hands around her knee to keep from reaching out and touching her. And every time Lena moved slightly, her scent invade Stef's mind and almost overpowered her will to keep herself still. It had been torture.

Stef had been enjoying herself the entire day. It was by far the best day she had had in a long time. Then, the phone rang. Why did she have to answer it? Hello love. Love? Lena was someone's love? Of course she was someone's love. She was the greatest person she had ever met. But, to have it confirmed that way had been a shock.

Now, Stef still wasn't sure how she felt about any of the situation. But, for the first time, in a long time, she was glad that she was feeling.


	11. Chapter 11

Once everyone had left, Lena called Gretchen back. She let Callie speak to her for a while and then told her she'd call her back after she had put Callie to bed. Callie hadn't wanted to sleep in her new room even though Lena had reminded her that that was the deal they had made when Callie picked out her custom bed. Thankfully, she had been too tired from the long day to put up much of a fuss and she had fallen asleep pretty quickly once Lena started reading to her while rubbing her head and forehead. Lena got up and kissed her and made her way to her own room where she stared at the phone for a while before picking it up.

She held it for a while, lost in thought. Lena had been head over heels in love with Gretchen. She had wanted to marry her. Gretchen had said they didn't need rings because they knew they were committed to one another forever already. Lena just thought that she'd eventually let up. Lena had gotten baby fever and Gretchen agreed they should give it a try. She got pregnant with Callie on the second try. They had both been happy. Gretchen had been a good Mommy to Callie and they had a genuine love and bond between the two of them. Lena was glad, she loved the way that Gretchen loved them. Things were great. Or so Lena thought. Then she wanted a second child. Lena had always dreamed of a big family and she felt a sister for Callie who looked up to her the way that Lena had looked up to Lisa would be an amazing experience for her children. Gretchen agreed again. This time, Lena got pregnant on the first try. Then, Lena had found out that Gretchen had slept with her best friend.

Gretchen said it was only once and it was just a really bad mistake but Lena was so hurt and angry. She asked Gretchen to stay away while she sorted things out in her head. Callie had just thought that Gretchen was away on business. After being in the villa for a few days, Lena had thought she was going mad. Her sister asked her to come home and this time, Lena said yes. She made plans on moving and informed Gretchen of her choice. She told her that she needed the time and space and they would figure things out after that. Then, Timothy told her about the vice principal opening. Once she had gotten the job that just fueled Lena's passion to return to the states even more.

Lena had thrown herself into the move. Then, she threw herself into house hunting, house buying, decorating the house, and now she had nothing but time to think about the two of them. And she still didn't know where she stood. She figured she'd call and see where that took her.

"Hi baby," Gretchen had answered on the first ring.

"Hi." Lena was going to let Gretchen direct the conversation.

"How was the move?"

"It was fine. The entire family was over earlier, that's why I couldn't talk. We ended up having an impromptu dinner party."

"Oh. I didn't recognize the voice from earlier. Who was that?"

"That was just Stefanie. Callie and her son Brandon are in the same class and have become friends. Jenna, Kelly, Garrett, Lisa and her boys, Timothy, and both sets of our parents were here. It was nice."

"Sorry I missed it. I miss my family too."

"Gret-"

"Lena, listen. This living on different continents isn't working. We need to be together to work this out. Look, I'm going to be there in 3 weeks. OK?"

"OK Gigi."

"I love you Lena. Tell our babies I love them too. I'll call you soon. Bye."

"Bye Gigi."

Lena wasn't sure where they'd go from there but she owed it to their kids to give it a try. She laid down and went to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12: Confronting the Past

Cococococococococococococococo

"Is it time to go swimming now Mommy?" Brandon asked as he launched himself on his Mom.

"Oompf! Honey, it's only 7:30! We're not going there until this afternoon." Stef said as she recovered then rolled over with him underneath her and tickled him.

Sharon could hear the laughter down the hallway as she was fixing breakfast. She turned on the coffee and got it going.

It had been a while since she had seen her daughter this engaged. She knew a certain woman had something to do with this change coming over Stef. For Stef's sake, and for Brandon's, she hoped things worked out.

They got to Lena's parent's house at 2. There were already cars in the drive so they guessed they weren't the first to arrive.

Lena answered the door holding a serving platter with h'orderves. She was wearing a white bikini. She had her hair pulled up in a high ponytail with a cascade of beautiful curls streaming down. Stef felt her mouth go dry. "_My God she's beautiful." _She thought.

"Hi. Glad you guys could make it. Come on in. Everyone's out back already."

Brandon hugged Lena, "Hi Ms. Adams."

Lena hugged him with one arm. "Hi buddy. Why don't you call me Lena when we're at home? Ms. Adams is for school."

"OK," He smiled up at her. "Where's Callie?"

"She's out back in the pool. Follow me, I'll show you where."

Everyone was either in or around the pool. They were all having a good lazy Sunday enjoying one another's company. Stef began playing with the children. She was dragging them around on floats and splashing back and forth. Lena watched for a few minutes then went back inside to get more appetizers.

Sharon watched her daughter for a while deep in thought. She saw Lena go inside and decided to follow her in.

"Would you like some help?"

Lena looked up," Sure." She handed her a knife and some veggies to chop.

"You know, Stef is really enjoying herself."

"Good! That means I'm doing this right. I hope you're enjoying yourself too."

"Oh, I am. It's just… it's been a long time since Stef has been this way." Lena could tell that Sharon had something on her mind, so she waited before responding. "I wish you could've seen her as a young girl. She never met a stranger. She was really everything I could've dreamed for in a child and more. She was fearless. And when she was younger, Stef was a Daddy's girl tomboy. She would follow him anywhere and do anything to get his approval."

"She sounds adorable. " Lena smiled. "I'm a Daddy's girl too." Lena wasn't sure where this conversation was going. But, she could tell from the look on her face that Sharon was leading up to something big.

"Yes, well you see, Stef's Dad is .. well.. he's basically a religious zealot. He put all of these ideas in Stef's head … Sin this…Sin that… It was crushing. And he really believes that he's absolutely right. It really took a lot out of me and Stef."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

Sharon could see confusion on Lena's face. She searched for the right words. She didn't want to overstep her bounds and she had no idea what Lena's intentions were. She just knew that she hadn't seen her daughter enjoying her life this much since…. She was going to have to jump all in.

"Has Stef ever told you about Tess Brown?"

"No. Is there something I should know?"

"Stef and Tess were close friends in high school. They both spent a lot of time together outside of school too. Frank came home one day and saw the cuddled together watching a movie. He just couldn't handle it. He sent Stef away to some pray away the gay place. That was when I finally left him." She said quietly. Obviously, it was still a painful subject for her. "I wanted Stef to understand that she could live a different life, one that made her happy, if that's what she chose."

Lena was stunned. She felt sorry for Stef but was still confused as to why this conversation was coming about. "Sharon, I'm really sorry to hear that but Stef and I aren't –" Lena started.

Sharon motioned for her to hold on, "When Stefanie got back, she just wasn't Stefanie anymore. It was like a part of her died. I don't know what all they did to my little girl there. But, she was never the same." By this point, Sharon had tears pouring down her eyes. Lena's heart was breaking for her and for Stefanie. Lena clasped her hand. "Then, she met Mike. I was so terrified for her. He and Frank are so much alike. Mike's not religious like Frank is but, that's basically the only difference between those two. They're practically the same people. But, when she decides to do something she does it. She got that stubbornness from me, I guess. She decided she wanted to be with Mike. Her father was all for it. She marched down the aisle at her wedding like she was walking to the hanging noose but at least her head was held high."

"Stef has never had a female friend since then. Until now." Sharon said and looked at her pointedly.

"Sharon, I like Stef. A lot. But, her and I –" Lena tried again.

"I know, I know," Sharon interrupted again. "I just wanted you to know. Stef has been happier this past week than I have seen her since she was that young girl. You're good for her. I just wanted you to know where she's coming from."

"Well, I'm honored that you shared that with me. Thank you." She reached over and hugged Sharon. Lena was still a little stunned by all of this. She liked Stef and if circumstances were different then maybe, who knows? But, she still had tons of unfinished business. So, for now, it just wasn't something she could focus on.

Sharon helped her with the rest of the appetizers and they headed back to the party.

After talking with Sharon, Lena felt drawn to Stef. She knew it wasn't a good idea while she still had Gretchen to deal with. But, there was something there that she couldn't resist.


	13. Chapter 13

After playing with the kids in the pool Stef laid out to dry off and get some sun. Everyone else was either in the pool or under the cabana in the shade. Then, Lena came over and sat with her. The two of them talked as if they were already old friends. Lena made her feel like she was the most special person in the world. And under Lena's attention, Stef preened and thrived. It was like this was what she had been needing her whole life and missing out on.

There had been music playing in the background the entire time. And by now the kids were sitting with them after needing a break from the pool. Then, Brown Eyed Girl by Van Morrison began playing. Lena's faced turned impish as her and Callie looked at one another excitedly. Lena jumped up and pulled Callie into her arms and the two of them started to dance around. Then she grabbed Jaleyn, who in turn grabbed Garrett, who in turn grabbed Brandon. Then, Brandon came over to Stef and grabbed her up. They all danced around, or in the kids' case jumped, hopped, and skipped around, until the song ended. Then, they danced around through 3 more songs until everyone was good and exhausted.

They all ended up splayed out on the ground trying to catch their breaths. Lena and Stef were side by side while the kids were piled up on top of them. But, Stef didn't care. All she could see was Lena's wide brown eyes staring into hers with a huge smile that Stef was sure mirrored her own. And the warmth that radiated from their entertwined hands.

Someone yelled dinner and the kids jumped off and ran to eat. Stef stood first and pulled Lena up with her. But, they continued holding hands until they got settled to eat.

Even though the two of them felt like they were the only people In the world, they were actually in front of an entire crowd of people who had already been wondering about the two of them practically since meeting Stef. They had noticed how Stef couldn't keep her eyes away from Lena while Lena kept pretending not to notice. It was like watching two young kids trying to court one another and not knowing how to go about it. It was adorable to watch.

After dinner, everyone again started making movements to leave. This time, as Sharon, Brandon and Stef were leaving, Lena and Stef embraced one another for a bit longer than Lena had hugged everyone else. She kissed her on the cheek and said, "Goodbye." In that quiet, elegant way she had about her that made Stef's tummy flurry around. Stef spent the entire rest of the night on cloud 9! She went to bed that night with the hugest grin on her face.

Sharon had her own grin. Sharon was glad that her talk with Lena had helped smooth some rough spots for the two of them. She knew she had done the right thing and hopefully, kick started something between the two women who were like young girls again.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Lena's and her sister Lisa's families were staying at their parents for the night. Rich, Lisa's husband, who worked with their Dad, had come by just after dinner and now everyone was sitting around just enjoying the cool breeze and the sweet smell's wafting off from the garden.

Lisa cornered Lena and said," Spill!"

"Huh?" Lena had no idea what she was talking about. She was genuinely confused. She had no idea that everyone's eyes had been glued to her and Stef since yesterday.

"I'm your big sister, Lena. You're not allowed to keep secrets from me. I have to know everything so that I can look out for my baby sister." Lena still looked clueless so her sister sing-songed, "Lena and Stef sitting in a tree …."

Lena burst out laughing. She held up her finger, "Don't even go there. Stef and I are just friends."

"Friends with benefits?"

"Stef and I are just friends. There is honestly nothing else to say about it. I like her. She makes me laugh. And she makes me feel warm and tingly and .. ok maybe there is something but, there can't be. I mean…. There's still Gretchen. I mean, we have kids together. Callie does still ask for her Mommy. I keep having to tell her she's away on business. I hate having to lie to my own child. Plus, HEL-LO, Stef is still married."

Lisa made a face at the name of her sister's ex. It's not that she hated her. Gretchen was fun and funny and treated her sister and niece well. It was just, she had already cheated and broken her sister's heart. It was her having to talk her sister through late night cry fests over Gretchen's betrayal. In her opinion, there was no second chance for cheaters. If her husband ever tried that, she'd never speak to him again.

"I'm not going to lie. Callie and this baby makes things complicated but look how far you've come! You have a great job, that you get to take your kids to, you've created a great home, all of your friends are here, plus us. I've really missed you these past few years. We were always supposed to have our families next door to one another." Lisa began to tear up at this part and so did Lena.

"I know it's a hard leap but, you can't go backward. Isn't that why you didn't want to stay here with Mom and Dad for a while until you could get better situated? Going back isn't always a good thing. You always move forward. I can't live your life for you nor make your decisions and either way things are going to be hard. That doesn't make them wrong though."

"As for Stef, from what Sharon's said she's been separated for over a year. She's about as married as you are. Sometimes falling in love again helps with the moving on part." Lisa gave her sister a hug and kiss. Then, left her to her own thoughts.

Lena knew what her sister said sounded fair but, emotionally it was a different story. She wasn't sure she could be with Gretchen but, she had no idea what to do about the Callie and baby situation either. She could do nothing but wait until Gretchen got there to speak with her about it.


	14. Chapter 14: Lunch

Cococococococococococococococo

As much as she hated to do it, Stef had to get out of bed and get ready for her day. She was brushing her teeth when her eyes caught on her wedding ring. She slipped it off with the intention of getting it cleaned. She showered and went about her usual morning activities before kissing Brandon and her Mom goodbye and heading into work.

She still had the previous day running through her mind and was still on a pretty good high. She sat at her desk with her phone out and stared at it. On a whim, she decided to send Lena a text. _Had fun this weekend, can't wait to see what's on the schedule for next. _She pushed send before she could talk herself out of it.

She didn't have to wait long for a response. _I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, I did too. Who said we had to wait for the weekend? What are you doing for lunch? _Stef decided to be a little cavalier. _Hmm… hard to say. I usually just grab something from one of the food trucks. You?_

_Well, Sanchez has meetings off campus today, I thought I'd actually try getting a meal from one of those places where you get to eat off of real plates and with real silverware. _

_A place with real plates and silverware? Do they let you sit down too?_

_Yep. _

_Well, that means there's going to be chairs for at least 2 at a table. _

_So where and at what time are we meeting? _Lena went ahead and dove in knowing that Stef wouldn't be the first to ask.

As a cop, Stef knew the layout of the city well. She racked her brains for a place that was close, fast, not too crowded, and had good food. _Do you know Luka's? It's a bakery but it's also a café. They have really great food. It's addy is 221B Baker Street._

_OK. Meet you there at 12:30. _

"YES!" Stef's solitary celebrating caused a few heads to turn. She shrugged and put her head down fast and went back to work but the ear to ear grin stayed attached to her face.

One of the heads that had turned was Mike's. Mike had noticed that Stef had come in grinning. Mike noticed everything about Stef every day. She unfortunately usually never noticed him unless he was standing directly in front of her.

Mike knew that grin and he didn't like it one bit. When Stef had taken Brandon and moved in with her Mom she had swore that this did not mean divorce. She was just giving him space to clean up his act. He didn't know what he had done because he was behaving as he'd always behaved but, he'd given her her space. They swore that they were not seeing other people and never talked about it as a possibility. It was just about waiting until she was ready to come back home to him. That was over a year ago. And it had taken one helluva toll on him.

Mike and Stef were both extroverts. They had become best friends pretty quickly. They both liked partying. They would usually end up closing the bar together and then going off to Lookout Point and drinking more then waiting until they got sober to go home.

Mike had always had a thing for Stef. She was beautiful, fun, smart, and funny as hell. They were best friends until one night when she had come back from visiting her Dad. She had tears running down her face and he couldn't resist going in for more. He knew that her Dad was pretty hard on her and he just wanted to help take the pain away. She clung to him and he let chivalry be damned. She was everything he wanted and she was there with him. They didn't talk about it afterward until she told him a few weeks later that she was pregnant. He was ecstatic. Him? A dad?! He immediately asked her to marry him. She looked shocked and said they didn't have to. After he told her he was completely serious, she then said that she'd think about it. She left it at that for a while and he was starting to get nervous so he did what he knew to do. He dropped by to see her Dad and asked him for his blessing for her hand in marriage. He figured all women loved that kind of thing. Her Dad gave his blessing with tears in his eyes. Then, he called Stef and told her that he couldn't wait for the wedding day. And that it had better be soon since he'd also heard about the little bun in the oven. But, all that mattered was that she had herself a fine Christian man who loved her and would take care of her. Even so, Stef accused him of going behind her back and forcing her hand. He was shocked until his friends told him that it was just the pregnancy hormones. She'd be fine after the wedding.

And things were. They were pretty great in the beginning. Except for the times that Stef would get moody about him not helping with the baby enough or staying out too much. There was no reason why both of them had to stay home. She was the one who never let him do anything with the baby anyway even when he was home. She wanted everything her way all the time. And so, he went out to keep from fighting but then they'd fight about the going out. Then they were fighting about everything. Even his breathing seemed to bother her!

When she said she was moving in with her Mom for a while, he was scared. But, she assured him that this was not goodbye. Just we need time and space for him to get his act together. He had no idea what it was that he was even doing wrong!

All he knew was that he missed his wife and son dreadfully. It ripped him apart inside. Most of his work friends were also drinking buddies and at first Mike would be the life of the party. But, inevitably, around the 6th drink, Mike would be crying into it about his wife and son. Though they tried to stay out of it, it made them feel really uncomfortable being around the two of them. Their job meant that they were automatically supposed to watch one another's backs. And a lot of them sympathized with Mike because he was their buddy and Stef stayed tight lipped about the situation.

Now, here he was on the outs with his family. He knew that he was missing time with Brandon but, Stef never wanted to go out with them when he suggested things and Brandon would get bored quickly after he planned something and then he would be wanting to go back home to his Mom and Grandma. Honestly, by the end of those times, Mike was just wanting to drink more to help numb himself up. Stef's refusal to spend time with him hurt.

But, now, seeing that smile Mike knew he had to act fast. Maybe he could try those AA meetings she had talked about. And maybe it was time to start looking into getting counseling. Yea. And he should start calling Brandon more. He could do this. He could be the man that she wanted him to be.


	15. Chapter 15

Lena had never seen Stef in uniform before and wow! She was gorgeous! It was hard not to stare. She looked so tough. She wore her uniform like armor. She seemed to walk a bit taller and take longer steps. Her hair was pulled up and away from her beautiful face. The green in her hazel eyes seemed to stand out more. Lena could get lost in those eyes forever.

She had invited Stef out because she wanted to get to know more about her. After thinking over all that her sister had left her with last night, she knew if she was going to make a decision about her future, she needed to make sure that her kids were going to be secure and that she wasn't involving herself with someone who'd end up hurting her or them. Now, she didn't think lunch out in the middle of the workday was such a good idea.

Stef saw Lena and she still had her grin on her face. But, then Lena's face clouded over and she frowned. Stef didn't know what had happened. She walked over and tentatively said, "Hi."

"Hi." Lena smiled and pushed herself out of her feelings. "I'm glad you made it."

"Well, I was looking forward to it until you looked at me and started frowning. What's wrong?"

Lena smiled and shrugged it off. "Nothing. I was just daydreaming. Let's eat."

They ordered and Lena insisted on paying since she had invited Stef out. They sat and waited for their food which came out pretty quickly. For a while, they ate silently.

"So, how has your day been?"

"Awesome! We had a runner. I chased him for 3 blocks and then when he was trying to get through a gate I jumped him. Brought him down hard!" Stef was pretty proud of herself. Then, when Lena's face just looked sad, she remembered that Lena didn't like violence. "I'm sorry. I know you don't like violence."

"No, no. It's just. I don't see why people have to cause one another so much pain. I know that sounded really Pollyanna-ish it's just…."

"I get it. No violence. If everyone was like you I wouldn't have a job anymore. How was your day?"

"Well, Sanchez is out of the office so any day without her is great. I'm sorry. That was mean. She's not really that bad it's just she's kinda hard to take at times."

Stef thought Lena's taking up for someone who was mean to her was adorable. She just sat there grinning at her.

"What? What?!" Lena asked.

"It's just, its okay to say that she's mean. You don't have to take up for her at the same time."

"I wasn't. I was just-"

"I think it's sexy." Stef said then blushed a deep red and looked the other way.

Lena was blushing also. It was the closest that Stef had come to telling her that she liked her. But, she still needed more.

"Well, I think you're pretty sexy in that uniform. " By this time, Stef was the color of a tomato.

Stef started collecting their trash and threw it away. She looked really nervous. "Well, I guess. Thanks for lunch. I'll talk to you later."

She started to try and bolt but Lena put her hand on her arm and stopped her. Stef looked up at her since Lena was wearing high heels and taller than her at the moment. Lena pulled her in for a full tight body hug and she started to kiss her on the cheek but Stef turned her head at the last second and they ended up kissing. Stef looked surprised then she started to turn and leave. Then, she turned around to her again and kissed her fully on the lips. She cupped the back of her head and fitted their bodies together. It warmed the both of them from the inside out. Stef turned and flew out the door.

Cocococoocococococococococo

Stef sat out in her car and took a few minutes to catch her breath. OMG! She kissed a girl! And all she wanted to do was kiss her again! And, they were in public. Inside a café. OMG!

When Lena had pulled her close, all Stef could see was forever in her eyes. She wanted to be lost in them and never found. When she leaned in to kiss her cheek, Stef instinctively turned her head surprising even herself. She turned to go, but then she wanted more. So, she turned and kissed her fully. A huge smile spread across her face as she drove back to the station to finish out her shift. Good thing she had plenty of paperwork. She didn't think she could focus being out on the street right now.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Lena had thought that she had lost Stef with the sexy uniform comment. She jumped up like she was on fire. Then, she was only going to kiss Stef on the cheek and let her know that things between the were fine. But, when Stef turned her head at the last minute, she thought why not? Then, whoa! Where did that last kiss come from? Not that she was complaining. But, wow! That woman practically knocked her socks off. She ran her hand across her lips. She could still feel the warmth from their bodies pressed together. She headed back to work with a grin.


	16. Chapter 16

**Cocococococococococo**

Back at the station, Stef knew she wouldn't get any work done but she sat and kept her head down and pretended when her phone buzzed. It was a text from Lena.

_Hi sexy. _

Stef grinned and looked around sneakily as if anyone could see her phone anyway. _ Hi Beautiful. Thanks for lunch. _

_NP. How about dinner on Wed at my place. I'll cook. You can bring Brandon so that Callie will be occupied._

_I usually go to my Dad's on Wed. But, I only stay there long enough to get groceries and drop them off. I can be there by 7 though. _

_Well, if it's OK w u. I could just pick up Brandon when I get Callie and your Mom could drop off his seat when she drops him off. _

_Perfect. I'll let them know tonight. I'll bring wine._

"Hey Stef."

Stef's head shot up and she began frowning. "Hey Mike. How ya been?"

"Fine. I was thinking. After that last message I left you last night. You do get them don't you?"

"Of course Mike. It is a cell phone. I can't miss them." She did get them. She just immediately deleted them.

"Well, I was thinking. It's about time you and I sat down and talked things out."

Stef sat there with her mouth open for a second not sure what to say. What was she supposed to do? He was technically still her husband but she loved Lena. Wait! Did she just say she loved Lena? Did she say that out loud? She looked up quickly into Mike's face. Apparently not. He seemed to still be waiting for her to say something. She slipped her left hand into her lap and hoped Mike wouldn't see her ring was missing.

"Sure, Mike. Sounds great."

"Cool. How about Wednesday when I pick up Brandon? The 3 of us could go out and grab a bite and then we could go back to our apartment and put on a movie for Brandon while we talk."

"Wednesday's no good Mike. That's when I visit my Dad."

"Frank won't mind if it's the 3 of us together. He'll be thrilled. Or, we could all go together to see your Dad, grab a bite to eat, then do the movie and talk."

_And have the both of them to gang up on her_? Stef cringed. She couldn't think of a worse way to spend any amount of time. "I don't think that's a good idea, Mike. Maybe we could just do it on another day."

"Sure, Stef. Just let me know when you're free. I'll see you on Wednesday when I pick up Brandon. I guess since you're not coming it'll be just me and my boy at the batting cages."

Stef let out a breath that she hadn't known she'd been holding. _O god. Why me?_

_"__Change of plans,"_ She texted Lena. _"Mike says he wants to take Brandon to the batting cages on Wed."_

_NP. Guess it'll just be the girls on Wed then._

Stef smiled. She liked the sound of that.


	17. Chapter 17

Mike stopped at the apartment he had shared with his wife and son. He wanted to clean up then head over to Stef's Mom's house. He also wanted to give Stef time to get back from her Dad's. He knocked then waited. Sharon came to the door. She had that disapproving look on her face that she always did. He had no idea what he had ever done but she made it clear she didn't like him for some odd reason.

"Hi Mike." She said in a flat voice.

"Dad!" Brandon came running at him. Stef and Sharon had a habit of never telling him when his Dad was coming so that he wasn't upset when it didn't happened. Brandon thought this was a surprise for him.

"Hey Buddy. How about you go and get your things and you and me have some guy time?"

"Alright!" Brandon ran off to get his things.

"Hi Sharon. Stef around?" He was wondering where she was. She should've been back from her Dad's by now. That's why he'd waited so late to collect Brandon.

"Nope. Not expecting her home anytime soon either." Sharon knew she probably shouldn't have said that last bit but she didn't like the effect that Mike had on her daughter or her grandson. He only did as much as he wanted instead of doing what was right for both of them. Sharon knew he had forced Stef to marry him by going to her Dad and had never really liked Mike since.

"Oh? She say where she's going?

"You'd have to ask her that."

"I will. Thanks." Brandon had returned by now. "I'll have him home by 9."

His bedtime was 8:30 but Sharon let it go since he really did miss his Dad and Brandon rarely got a chance to see him. She figured Mike showed up with ulterior motives and sure enough he must've seen the change that had been happening over Stefanie in the past couple of weeks. She needed to talk to her daughter. Soon, before she made another mistake.

Cocococococococococococococococo

Stef went shopping straight from work and then over to her Dad's place. She went in through the slide glass door which was always open.

"Hi Dad." She called on her way in.

Her Father called from the living room. "Hey Stef. I was just thinking about you."

"Ahh. I felt my ears itching." She said while starting to put away groceries with a little laugh.

"I was thinking about that time you, Mike, and I were trying to show Brandon how to hold the ball right when he pitched and he cried because he didn't want to get his hands dirty. Hope he's outgrown that kind of thing now. That school has a baseball team right? He could use some toughening up."

"Brandon is a wonderful little boy Dad. He hasn't asked about playing any sports but he does like music a lot. His summer school teacher mentioned maybe piano lessons."

"You're not going to let him do that are you? That boy's already soft enough."

Stef bristled. Frank had made it perfectly clear that he thought that Brandon was too soft for his tastes. He thought being rough and tough was the definition of being manly. It was because Stef was such a tomboy when she was younger that he even bothered giving any attention to her. She guessed that's why she pursued athletics so vigorously.

Frank made his disapproval of Brandon perfectly clear. It was the reason Brandon didn't like coming over here with her and she didn't blame him though it hurt her that her father wasn't close to his grandson. As a child, Stef would do anything for his attention. Honestly, in a lot of ways, she still did.

She shrugged off his insult and kept unpacking groceries.

"How's Mike?" her dad asked suddenly.

_O God. _That was her other tender spot with her Dad. He was the one who had pushed her into marrying Mike even though she knew it wasn't a good idea. He convinced her that not marrying him, especially since she was already pregnant by him would be shameful and God would not bless her. He also let her know when she left him that God didn't appreciate that either. It's why she avoided spending too much time in the house with him.

"He's fine. I think he's picking up Brandon and taking him out tonight."

"Stef, when are you going to come to your senses and give that boy back his Father? I know Mike wants you back. He's a good Christian man who took good care of his family. "

"Mike is free to come and visit Brandon whenever he wants. I have only ever asked that he calls first so that we can get scheduling worked out. As for Mike and I, that's not happening anytime soon."

"You know how your Mother is. Being disrespectful to a married man who only wants to spend time with his wife and son. She makes it hard on him to go over there. I don't even know why you moved into that place with her. You know that your Mother left the church behind to do yoga and meditate. That's how the devil gets you. You and Brandon would've been comfortable here."

Stef laughed, "Comfortable living here? I'm barely comfortable when I visit. Brandon won't come because he's never been comfortable around you."

Stef caved when she saw the hurt look on her Father's face. "Look Dad. What happens between Mike and I is between the two of us. Brandon will always have 2 parents. I love you. I have to go."

She kissed him and hurried out.

She sat in the car and tears fell from her eyes. _Why did he have to make it so difficult? Did he even care about her? All his focus was on doing what he felt God wanted her to do. He never once asked if she was happy. Not even when he was telling her that she had to marry Mike now that she had fornicated with him or God would never bless her or the child. Why did she need his approval so much? Every time she was with him or Mike it seemed she had to hide who she was to make them happy. _

Her phone dinged. A text from Lena. _Hey Sexy. Hurry home. Dinner's almost ready._

She chuckled and wiped the tears from her eyes. Home. Lena was home. That sounded good to her.


	18. Chapter 18

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Mama, why isn't Brandon coming?" Callie asked for the fifth time since Lena told her that Stef was coming over for dinner.

Lena turned and almost tripped over her again! That was the fourth time in the past half hour. Lena had waited until they got home from school to tell Callie that they were having company. Since moving, Callie had taken to clinging more. Even though Lena kept telling her that this was not a play date for her, for some reason, Callie just couldn't stay focused on the answer she had already been given repeatedly.

Lena checked her watch and hoped that Stef would show up soon. "Because lovey, Brandon's with his Dad tonight. You'll see him in school Friday."

"Is my Mommy going to come?" Callie had just spoken to Gretchen via Skype last night and she had told her that she wasn't going to be in town until Callie's birthday.

"No, baby. Not tonight."

"Is our baby going to come?"

"Well, it's still inside of Mama so I guess in a way, it will be here." Lena still had no idea if it was a boy or a girl or if she wanted to know yet.

The door rang and Callie looked at it then, at her Mama. She knew better than answering phones or opening doors. She knew all about stranger danger and she would never speak to someone unless Mama or Mommy told her they were safe.

Lena turned quickly and almost tripped over Callie again. "Honey!"

Callie followed Lena to the door as she opened it hoping that she had brought Brandon. He had become a good friend of hers. She saw Stef alone without Brandon. She sighed and went into the living room.

Both women watched and then turned to one another laughing. "Good to know I'm always welcome." Stef laughed.

"She was just hoping that maybe you had brought Brandon with you, even though I told her 5 times already that you weren't. Come on in. You look beautiful. " Lena stepped aside and let Stef pass through. Stef had changed after seeing her Dad into a beautiful solid blue top and jeans that were tight in all the right places and beautiful high heels. Stef did a silly little curtsy around for Lena.

Lena laughed, "Callie baby, come and say hi to Stef." As Callie walked back in the room, she whispered, "Manners this time."

Callie looked up at Stef and then held out her hand, "Hi Mrs. Foster. Why didn't you bring Brandon?"

Stef shook her hand, "Well hello Callie girl. You can call me Stef. I didn't bring Brandon because he's spending time with his dad. You should see him soon though. Is it alright if I have dinner with you and your Mom?"

Callie sighed loudly again," I guess. The food's already done. Mama made me wear a dress for this." She said quite seriously. "My Mommy calls me Callie girl. Did you get that from her?"

The two women looked at one another over her head. "Uhm, no, it kinda just popped into my head. That is one beautiful dress you have on there. Is it ok if I call you Callie girl too? Or would you like a new nickname?"

"No, that's fine I guess."

"Well, let's eat." Lena said a little too brightly. She didn't want Callie getting into discussions about her Mommy right now. Especially since she wasn't sure what all she was thinking about the situation herself.

They walked into the dining room and got themselves situated around the table. The meal progressed without further incident.

Brandon was concentrating really hard. He didn't get to spend time with his Dad often. And even though he hated sports, he still could get through it if it meant his Dad was with him.

"So Bud, how ya been?" Mike was leaning on the side of the batting cage encouraging Brandon from the other side.

"Good. I love school. I have a bunch of new friends."

"That's great, Bud. Does your Mommy have any new friends?"

"Oh, yea. She's got a lot of new friends too. I think Callie is my best new friend. And Jaleyn. And Garrett. And Jaleyn has a baby brother, Ethan. He's still a baby but he's ok. I guess he's my friend too. And – "

"Hmm. How bout you tell me about Mommy's new friends?"

"There's Lena, and Jenna, and Kelly, and Timothy, and –"

"Kelly a boy or a girl?"

Brandon laughed, "She's a girl. She's Garrett's other Mommy. Callie has two Mommies too. And there's –"

"So, does Mommy spend a lot of time with Timothy?"

"Oh, yea. Mommy spends a lot of time with Timothy."

"And does she like Timothy a lot?"

"Yeah, she likes him alot. Dad, I'm hot."

Mike shot a text over to Stef. _Brandon says that he's feeling really hot. _"Really? You thirsty? Come on out and grab some water."

Brandon says, "I'm so thirsty, I could die." Then he does an exaggerated falling over.

Mike laughs and snaps a picture. He sends it to Stef with the words," He says he feels like he could die."

"Here, Bud. Drink up."

Cococococococococococococococococo

They had just finished dinner and were about to have dessert when Stef got the first message. She knew from the tone that it was Mike and was prepared to ignore it until she remembered he had Brandon. When the second one came in she gave a little yelp and started scrambling for her things.

"What's wrong?" Lena asked as she chased after her.

"Brandon's with Mike. He says that he thinks he might be dying. I have to go. I'll call you." Stef threw over her shoulder as she kept running, and jumped into her car and left.

Callie walked up to Lena and asked, "Can we call Mommy now?"

cocococococococococococococo

Stef decided texting and driving be damned, her boy needed her. She texted _Mike, where are you?_

_We're at the batting cages._

_I'm on my way._

Stef broke every driving law in order to get there. When she pulled up and ran inside, Mike was yelling into the cage, "That's great Brandon. Next time put more shoulder into it."

"What the hell just happened?" Stef yelled.

"Hi Stef. What's going on? Why are you dressed like that and why are you running and yelling? Where have you been? You weren't at the house when I picked up Brandon."

"Because you told me that my son said he thought he was dying after saying he was really hot!"

Brandon had come over after hearing his Mom yelling. He didn't know what was going on, but he knew she was really upset. She looked like she was about to cry. He ran over to her and threw his arms around her. "I'm OK Mommy. It was just a joke. I didn't mean it."

Stef wrapped her arms around him and pulled him to her tightly while glaring at Mike. "Come on Brandon, we're leaving. Grab your stuff and come on."

"Stef wait. Look, I'm sorry. The texts were just jokes. We need to talk though. Brandon was telling me about your new friends." Mike said following them as Brandon threw his things into his backpack.

Stef gave him a drop dead glare. "Don't you dare say another word to me, if you know what's good for you." She picked up Brandon and his backpack and started walking fast to her car. "Get in your seat and hook it up, baby."

"Stef wait! We're still married and you owe me answers."

Stef glared at him again. "I owe you nothing. What I owed you, you've already taken tenfold. And we are over. This ends now!" She drove off with Mike looking after her with a puzzled frown. He jumped out of the way to avoid her backing over him.

"Stef! STEF!" He yelled after the moving car.

_What the hell just happened?_ He thought. _She was the one lying to him. He could tell from that outfit that she had just come from seeing someone._ _Now she was acting like he had done something to her. How dare she!_


	19. Chapter 19

Cocococococococococococococo

Brandon was quiet the entire ride home. He had no idea what had just happened and he was a little afraid from all of the yelling. He figured he was in trouble, he just didn't know what for. Being quiet was always a good bet since his Mom always told him, "Not another word out of you!" whenever he was in trouble.

They got home and he scurried out of the car quickly so as to not get his Mom anymore upset. She unlocked the door and ushered him in.

Sharon knew something had happened from the second she saw Brandon come home with Stef. She ran over and said, "What's wrong Stef?"

"Mom, just please. Not now. Just I have to go. Just could you please put Brandon to bed?"

Brandon's eyes widened. He must've really done it if his Mom didn't even want to stay with him. He wrapped his arms around his Mommy's waist, "Mommy. I'm so sorry. I'll never do it again. I'm so sorry."

Stef knelt down to him. "Honey, Mommy's not mad at you OK? I'm just a little upset with Daddy." She kissed him repeatedly on his head pulling him into a tight embrace. "I love you so much."

"Daddy's sorry too Mommy. He won't ever do it again either."

"B, I just need you to do me a favor, please. Stay here with Grandma until Mommy gets back. I'm not mad at anyone OK? And no more yelling, I promise. Mommy just needs a little time alone right now. I'll be home later tonight but Grandma will probably put you to bed. Will you be my big little man and be a good boy for her?" Stef smiled really big for him to show him that she was alright.

"OK. I'll be good Mommy. I promise forever."

"That's my little man." She kissed him again. "I love you so much. See you a little later. Bye."

Stef was still boiling over. She needed to get away and calm down. She jumped in her car and without even thinking she ended up at Lena's.

Mike stared after the car fuming. WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED? What did he do? And why was she yelling at him when she was the one out with this Timothy? They were over? OVER?! They couldn't be over. He loved her.

He stopped at the liquor store and bought a case of beers and some vodka. He waited until he got home to open them up. Over? He couldn't even imagine his life without his family. He finished 5 of the beers before grabbing the phone and calling her. She owed him!

When she left, she swore it was just to give them both some time to get things straightened out between them so that the fighting would end. They were not going to date other people. They were in a committed marriage and marriage meant forever. They were never supposed to end.

He picked up the phone and more beer and kept calling.

Cocococococococococococococo

Stef sat in the car staring at the house. _This was stupid_, she thought. _Maybe she should just go home._ But, instead she opened her door and walked up to the house. She thought knocking would be better so that she didn't risk waking up Callie.

She heard movement after the third knock. "Lena, it's me Stef," she called.

Lena opened the door with shock on her face. She had put Callie in her bed and Callie had promptly gone straight into Lena's bed and it was now 11 pm and she had just fallen asleep. Hearing someone at the door at this time of night had startled her. She looked over at Callie but she knew Callie would sleep through a hurricane. She crept downstairs trying to decide what to do. She made a note to herself to call and have an alarm installed first thing in the morning. Then she heard Stef call out. She opened the door, and Stef fell into her arms.

"Stef! You scared me!" All she could feel was Stef's arms holding her so tight and her shaking like a leaf in her arms. "What's wrong?" She asked now even more alarmed.

Stef still couldn't talk. She was so shaken.

Lena guided her over to the sofa and sat her down. She pulled a blanket from the sofa around her and held her until Stef stopped shaking and crying. Once her sobs died down, Lena left and started the pot for some coffee. She mixed up an irish coffee and brought it to Stef who was laying huddled inside the blanket in a daze. Lena handed her the cup and then took it back and guided it to her lips when Stef just laid there. She raised Stef up and made her take a swig. After the first one, Stef grabbed the cup back and emptied it herself.

"Thanks. That was just what I needed." She sat up and looked around like she was surprised to be there. "I should go home."

Lena shook her head. "Not after that you're not." Stef started to protest and she shook her head while forcing Stef to lie back. She crawled in next to her on the sofa and wrapped her arms around Stef.

They laid there for a minute lost in their own thoughts when neither of them knew who made the first move or how but suddenly their lips were fused together. Their hands reached out the warmth of one another.

Stef had had inclinations toward women all her life. She had to fight to keep her eyes from following the shape of someone's body or to keep the conversations at eye level when she was talking to an attractive female. But, she had definitely never acted on any before kissing Lena in the café the other day. She thought she should be nervous but, was even more surprised to find that she wasn't. This felt so comfortable and so right. Molding her body into Lena's was the most natural thing in the world. It's where she belonged.

As the desire for one another grew with the wandering of hands, Lena felt a little self-conscious. I mean, she was pregnant! Then, she looked into Stef's eyes and saw that she was waiting for her to take the lead. For some reason, that broke the last bits of reserve she had.

She began to strip Stef and then quickly stripped herself. She pulled back for a minute and just enjoyed the view. Stef's body was muscular and toned but also curved and soft in all the right places. Stef pulled Lena into her and ran her hands up and down from her breasts to her hips. Lena moaned softly. Stef's hand rested on Lena's belly that was just beginning to round out. She was so thin, Stef couldn't imagine her swollen with pregnancy. It also brought out the protective side of her. She started to pull back and move away but, Lena held her still. Lena took Stef's nipple into her mouth and began to flick it with her tongue causing a low moan to leave Stef's body. Lena's hand traveled between them and felt the wetness between Stef's legs. Her hips moved forward as Lena inserted one finger and then another and cupped her palm above her clit. Stef's hips and Lena's hand found a rhythm that was their own. Stef clung to her and cried out as her body exploded in spasms.

Lena stroked Stef through her high and they kissed each other tenderly. Lena wrapped the blanket around the both of them as they fell into a deep sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

The alarm on Stef's phone that was preset for 7 on Mon thru Fri finally cut through her sleep. Stef did a double take. The alarm was just for getting her attention if she was in the middle daydreaming. She had never slept so long anytime in recent memory.

She awoke feeling warm and satiated. Lena was still wrapped in her arms. They were a little tied up in one another lying on the narrow sofa. Stef tried to extricate herself without waking Lena but as soon as she felt movement, Lena's eyes fluttered then opened. Stef couldn't help herself. She leaned over and dropped light feather kisses along Lena's soft lips.

"I could get too used to that you know." Lena said.

"Fine with me." Stef answered. "I have to go home and get to work." She rolled Lena over until she could stand.

"Noooo!" Lena grabbed for her and tried to pull her down as she dressed.

"I'm going to lose my job babe. I gotta go. I'll call you later." Stef dropped a kiss on her just as they heard the clomping of small feet moving toward the stairs and a "MAMA!" yelled throughout the house. Stef waved and ran out the door.

Callie made it to the stairway and was on her way down as Lena was trying to put her nightgown back on. She barely had time to pull it down as Callie walked into the living room. She looked so little and her face was scrunched up. Lena threw open her arms and she ran into them.

"Mama where were you? I was so scared!"

"Oh, I'm sorry baby. Mama just came down to watch a movie and fell asleep. I'm so sorry. I'm here now. How about we go and get some breakfast?"

Callie giggled as Lena carried her into the kitchen and tickling and kissing her on her neck and belly.

Cococococococococococo

Stef called in to Captain Roberts and asked for a few hours off due to a family emergency on the way back home. Stef was a good employee with no issues so her request was instantly granted.

Stef let herself into the house and her Mother came rushing over to her.

"Stefanie! Don't ever do that again! Brandon and I were so worried. Where were you?"

"I'm sorry Mom. I went to Lena's. I was so upset. I just wound up there before I knew what I was doing and we fell asleep before we realized."

Sharon had heard the 'we' part but let it go for the moment. "You should've at least sent a message Stefanie. When you left you were so upset. I had no idea what was going on or what you would do from here."

"Where's Brandon?" Stef asked pulling out of her mother's arms.

"He's still asleep. He kept saying he was so sorry over and over again. He ended up sleeping in my bed. What happened?!"

"Mike is what happened. That asshole." Sharon was used to Stef's potty mouth but she still didn't approve. "He sent me a picture of Brandon passed out and with a text saying that he thought he was dying. It was all just a joke because he wanted to know where I was and what I was doing. Apparently he got mad because I wasn't here when he picked Brandon up."

"I was so scared when I got to the batting cages. I don't think I've ever been that scared in my life. Then, when I realized it was all a ruse, I almost grabbed a bat and went to practice on him. He apparently had been interrogating Brandon about where I was, who I was with, what I was doing and he started demanding answers." She looked up at her Mom and made sure she got the next part, "I told him it was over. We were through."

When her mom remained silent she shook her head at her, "Nothing to say?"

"Stefanie, I've raised you and I live with you. I know more than you give me credit for. I saw the ring missing days ago. I'm only sorry it took so long for you to figure it out."

"And," Her mom continued, "where were you and who were you with if I may ask?"

Stef sighed, "I was having dinner with Callie and Lena."

"Oh?" Her mom raised an eyebrow questioningly.

They heard movement from the back of the house and Stef went to see about Brandon now that he was awake. Sharon started coffee and breakfast.

Stef walked into her Mom's room and her heart broke a little to see Brandon back away once he saw her. She could tell that he still thought he was in trouble for something so she rushed in to gather him in her arms and comfort him.

"Oh, Mommy's sweet boy. I told you. I'm not mad at you. You know you're not in trouble."

Brandon relaxed into his Mom's hold but still didn't return it. "You said you were coming back and you didn't all night."

Stef dropped kisses onto him, "I know baby and I'm so sorry about that. Let Mommy try and explain. Is that OK?" When he nodded she continued, "You know how sometimes you get really upset and you throw your stuff? Even your spiderman that you love so much but sometimes it's the feelings inside you that are so strong you just have to let them out?"

Again he nodded so she kept on, "That's how Mommy felt last night. First, I was so scared something was wrong with you. I couldn't live without my Baby B. I just wouldn't be able to stand it. Every Mommy needs her baby. Then, to find out it was just a joke, Mommy was really upset. But, not with you. So, when those feelings got too big for Mommy's body Mommy had to let them out. And, I knew you were upset and didn't want to upset you anymore. So, I let you with Grandma who took care of me when I was a little girl and helps me take care of you now so that I could let those feelings out."

She lifted his face to hers and kissed him again. "I'm sorry that I left and didn't come right back. I should've called. But, I did come back. I promise. I will always come back. Nothing on earth could ever keep me away from you."

Brandon smiled and finally returned her hug. "I love you Mommy."

"And I love you B." They sat that way for a while then, got up and went about their day. Brandon was glad things were back to normal. He hadn't known what he'd do without his Mommy. A baby needs their Mommy as much as a Mommy needs their baby.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Callie followed her Mama in the kitchen to help cook. Normally they got dressed before breakfast but it wasn't always important when there was no school and Callie loved these lazy days with nothing to do. That meant they could do anything.

Lena's eyes went to the calendar as they were sitting down to eat. "So Callie, do you know what next week is?"

Callie thought for a minute but came up blank. "Hmmm….."

Lena's eyes went to the calendar deliberately again. Callie followed her Mom's eyes.

Coming from a family where education was valued and having a Mother who was a Professor with 2 doctorates, Lena learned the value of education starts early. She raised Callie with baby sign language before she was talking. When she did start talking, Lena started her on reading simple words. At the age of 3, Callie could already read and was working on writing. She could make the alphabet but still was learning that the words she read were also the words she would write.

On the calendar, with a lot of hearts in the middle of it, was Callie's bday!

"My birthday!" she said breathlessly. "I've waited forever for this!"

Lena laughed. "You mean more like a year since your last one. So, Mama was thinking, how about we get out the invitations we bought and get them sent out?"

"Yeah!" Callie shouted excited now.

"Well, go and get them so we can get them sent out," Lena said taking their empty plates and starting on the dishes.

Callie ran off eagerly and Lena sent a text to Stef. _Dinner tonight with the kids? We could go to that pizza place with the games to keep the kids busy._

Stef answered, _Sure. We'll meet you two there at 6._


	21. Chapter 21

Lena straightened up the kitchen and put the throw back on the back of the sofa. She had worked with Callie on her invitations all morning and then had worked with her on activity books until lunch. After lunch, Callie went down for her usual 1.5 hour nap. She had no idea what to do with herself afterward.

Lena hadn't meant for things to go so far with Stef. She knew she was drawn to Stef and liked her a lot but she also knew that she had to talk with Gretchen and get things squared away before trying to jump into something else. Besides, Stef was still legally married and they had never honestly talked about those deep and personal things.

But, when Stef showed up crying and upset, all Lena could do was take her into her arms. She had only wanted to take away her pain. She couldn't stand to see a woman who was normally so strong and did so much for everyone around her hurting. Soon that comfort led to wanting to be closer and closer to her. And then, things just got out of hand.

Lena didn't regret it. How could she? She genuinely cared for Stef and only wanted to see her happy. She just knew that it complicated matters.

She glanced at the calendar and noted her doctor's appointment today. There it was complications staring her right in the face. She was pregnant. Pregnant with a child she created with another woman and had intended to raise with someone else. Lena had no idea what to do. When did her life get so complicated?!

She would have to talk to Stef and find out where she wanted to go from here.

Cococococococo

One of the things that Stef loved about her job was that it was different everyday. She loved being active and her job definitely kept her on her toes. It also made the day go by faster.

And the good thing about coming in for half a day, it went by faster. Stef had spent the day grateful that she hadn't run into Mike. It wasn't until she was on her way out that she had the misfortune of crossing paths with him. She glared at him and dared him to cross her. He must've gotten the message because he just put his head down and kept walking.

She went home and changed and got Brandon ready for a play date for Callie. With all of his eagerness to get out the door, he kept wriggling and squirming making that quite a task.

For Brandon, he couldn't wait to see Callie. He was a shy boy and he had a hard time making friends. But, with Callie, it was easy. The two of them had gotten pretty close and he considered Callie his best friend. Plus, Mommy was just happier when they were with Lena and Callie. And so was he.

Stef had been fine until they got closer to the pizza place. Then, she started to get nervous. She had made sure to keep herself occupied at all times so that she didn't have to examine it too deeply. Now though, she had no choice. Where did they go from here?

At this point, Stef knew trying to pretend she was a straight married woman was nothing more than a lie. Just as it always had been. She had been able to ignore her desires for years but now, there was no going back. And she didn't want to.

She loved Lena. She needed her. She knew she belonged with her. Already her mind had shown her that there was nowhere else to go except straight to her. She hadn't planned on banging on her door at 11 at night but, she knew that that was where she needed to be.

When she told Mike it was over. She knew as the words were leaving her lips that it really was. Her parents had raised her that her word was the only thing that she had in life and a life spent not living up to your word is a life you'll regret. There was no going back there now.

But, the way forward was filled with sorrow. She knew her Mom would be okay with her choice to be with a woman. She had pretty much already told her that she knew. But, her Dad…. She couldn't finish the thought.

Last night had been a night of a few firsts for her. She had never enjoyed sex though she knew it was an important part of relationship. So, she did the best she could, to please her partner. But, she figured it just wasn't important for her. Lena made her body feel things she had never known existed. And thinking about it again, just made her tingle from head to toe.

They pulled up to the pizza place and went inside. They were obviously the first to arrive, so she sent Brandon off to the games while grabbing a table in the play place to wait.

When Lena walked in all Stef could do was stare. She was wearing a long multicolored dress and she had her hair natural again. This time it was flowing around her head. Stef wanted to bury herself in it forever.

To help tamp down her excitement, she greeted Callie first. "Hi Cals. How are ya?" she asked while hugging her.

"Good. I'm going to go play now." She looked at her Mama in askance and when she received a nod and some quarters, she ran off.

She hugged Lena briefly and stepped away as quick as she could. Her smell was intoxicating. She clasped her hands in her lap to keep from having them wander.

Lena chose to sit across from Stef instead of beside her. They needed to keep perspective in the situation. They had so much to discuss but where did they start?

"So," Stef started, "How about we order?"

They laughed together. Filling the belly was the perfect place to start. Stef went up front and placed the order and Lena was mesmerized by the view. She felt a flutter in her belly and put her hand across it in shock. The baby moved!

When Stef returned to the table with the drinks, Lena's face was so filled with impish wonder, she almost reached over and kissed her then. What did she miss?

"Everything good?" She asked as she set down the drinks.

"They moved." Lena said in breathless wonder.

"They? Wait.. what?"

"Callie and I went to the doctor today. I wanted Callie to start to understand that the baby was real so she listened to the heartbeat and we got our first picture ultrasounds." Lena pulled them out and handed them over. "And just now, I felt them flutter around."

Lena searched Stef's face to see how she was taking the news. Coming out of the closet now was one thing, but having a girlfriend that was pregnant with someone else's twins was completely something else.

Stef looked at the photos and looked at Lena. She smiled and walked around the table. Then, she kissed her. Right there. In public. They clasped hands. And sat quietly each in her own thoughts and watched the kids play until their order was called up.

Stef went to get the order and called the kids to come and eat. Callie went on and on about the doctor's visit and her babies. After the pizza place, the group headed over to the ice cream shop next door. They each got small ice creams then Lena told Stef to follow her in the car.

They pulled into a drive through car wash and Lena motioned for her to park and get in. Stef transferred Brandon's seat to the back of Lena's car and they took a spin inside the car wash. The radio was playing A Thousand Years by Christina Perri.

Lena was rubbing her belly and singing softly. "I'll love you forever more baby." As she said the last words, she locked eyes with Callie in the mirror then turned and looked at her. "I love you baby."

"I love you too Mama," Callie said with a smile on her ice cream smeared face.

Brandon smiled and said, "I love you too Lena."

Lena looked over at Brandon, "I love you too Brandon."

The two women smiled at one another. With the car wash thundering around them, it felt like they were in the eye of their own private hurricane. Stef reached over and kissed Lena. "I love you too Lena."

Lena looked into those beautiful wide hazel eyes and knew she couldn't lie. "I love you." Lena said while blushing. They held hands during the final wash of the car.

Afterward Stef and Brandon returned to their own car. It was a school night and all. Stef kissed Lena again before getting into her car and driving away. She went to sleep that night with a smile plastered on her face.


	22. Chapter 22

Friday was an exciting day for Callie. She got to bring her invitations to school and pass them out to everyone. And tomorrow she was going to go to Gram's and talk about her party.

Cococococococococococo

For Stef, Friday was not that exciting. She talked with an attorney about getting the divorce started. She had not yet seen nor talked to Mike about it but, it was time. They had been separated well over a year and she was in love with a woman. She hadn't yet come out to the station house but, she figured that could wait until after the divorce news made its rounds.

She texted Lena and asked if she wanted to get lunch. She didn't get an answer back for 45 minutes. Lena apologized and said she didn't think she could make it since she had been feeling sick all day and would probably go home early.

Stef hoped she'd feel better later and went about her day.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Lena's morning sickness was still overpowering her. Add the summer heat and fatigue and she was pooped. She took Callie home early, under fervent protest, gave her a snack and put on a movie in her bedroom. She had coloring books and an activity book and Lena hoped it would allow her to have some peace for the next 2 hours while she napped.

Callie was very good and kept herself occupied while she was watching her movie. She stayed right next to her Mom the entire time. Then, her Mom's phone rang. She knew she wasn't supposed to answer phones but she saw Stef on the caller ID. Stef was safe. Mommy loved Stef. Callie held the phone up to her ear but did speak.

"Babe?" She heard Stef say.

All Stef heard was breathing. She knew Lena was sick and guessed that it was probably Callie on the phone. "Callie? It's me, Stef. Your Mom's .. erm… friend."

"Mama's sleeping."

Stef sighed relieved she had gotten a response. "Is Mama ok?"

"She said her belly felt like it was dancing. And then she went to sleep."

"Oh." Stef got a quick idea. "Tell you what how about Brandon and I bring a surprise for you and Mama?"

Callie loved surprises and she liked Brandon and Brandon's Mommy. But, she wasn't sure if she was allowed or not. She looked over at her Mama breathing heavily. Then she remembered she wasn't supposed to answer the phone. So, she pushed disconnect and put the phone back near her Mama.

Stef heard the dial tone and stared at her phone in her hand. She put her phone away and made a plan.

Her first stop was the grocery store. She bought some crackers, ginger ale, Jell-O, peppermint tea, honey, ice cream and applesauce. Next, she went to the café and got lemon ginger chicken soup and roasted butternut squash with shallot soup. Then, she grabbed some tacos for her and the kids.

Stef went home to pick up Brandon and told her Mom not to expect her and Brandon back until late. She let her know she was going to be at Lena's if there was anything she needed.

She got to Lena's and rang the bell but after the second ring, things got awkward. She figured that Callie was near the door and Lena was still asleep as she was hearing scuffling and she knew she had probably also been warned away from answering the door on her own. She figured Brandon was their best bet.

She had Brandon tell Callie that he and his Mom were at the door with surprises. They waited. Finally the door did open a crack and Callie peeked out.

Stef knelt and spoke softly, "Hi Callie. It's me and Brandon. We wanted to come over and watch a movie with you." No response. "We brought dinner." Still, no response. "We brought ice cream." Callie opened the door.

"I'm not s'posed to answer the door."

"And that's a very good thing. You're very smart. Remember, I'm a police officer." Stef took out her badge and flashed it.

Callie figured that police were safe plus they had ice cream so she let them in.

Stef got the kids situated with the movie and tacos which they were more than happy to eat in the forbidden living room. She checked on Lena upstairs and found her still sleeping so she went back down to be with the kids.

Sometime later, Lena awoke to darkness. She looked at her phone and saw that it was 8:00. She had only meant to take a power nap for an hour or so. Why didn't Callie wake her? Where was Callie? OMG! She had neglected her child! Lena got worried and jumped out of bed calling for Callie. She raced down the stairs and saw Callie sitting with Stef and Brandon eating ice cream.

Callie jumped up. "I'm here Mama. I'm safe." She was a little confused by all the commotion and the worried look on her Mama's face. For a second she thought maybe she was in trouble.

Lena pulled her close and kissed her. She was so relieved! "I'm so sorry I slept so long. It's my fault baby."

Lena weakly made her way over to the sofa and sat next to Stef.

"I called earlier and Callie said you were sick. I figured the morning sickness was still getting to you so I brought a few things over. And I got to spend some time with Brandon and Callie." Stef said.

"Also, Callie did great. She didn't want to let me in. Until she heard about the ice cream."

The two women smiled at one another while Callie looked guilty. "Even ice cream isn't an excuse for opening the door Callie," Lena chastised lightly. She'd talk with Callie more later but, figured she could let it go for now. She knew if it had been a complete stranger that Callie would never have opened the door. She also needed to get that security alarm.

Stef got up and heated up the lemon ginger chicken soup for Lena. She brought it to her on a tray along with some crackers and warm ginger ale.

Lena was touched. No one had ever taken so much care of her before. She considered herself a feminist and she could do for herself but, this was what being cared for was.

Stef made a quick decision and turned to the kids. "Hey you two, why don't we get ready for bed?"

Everyone looked at her puzzled. Stef looked at Lena and said, "You're sick. Callie has a bunk bed and tomorrow's Saturday." She turned back to the kids, "Come on, it's late you guys. You've got to get ready for bed."

The kids looked at Lena who nodded her consent. Callie hugged and kissed her Mama and Brandon watched then did the same. They then got up to follow Stef. She got them bathed quickly and into pjs. Brandon squawked at first about girl pj's but then, Stef managed to find him a set of plain green ones. He reluctantly agreed to wear them since they had no frills or lace on it. He figured they could be boys pjs. She read them 2 stories, then tucked Callie into the top bunk and Brandon into the bottom one. Then, she went back downstairs to Lena.

The kids considered this an adventure. They had never had a sleepover before. At first, they laid in bed with the excitement of the newness of it all. Then, they started to get scared. This was the first time since the week they moved in that Callie had stayed in her room. She climbed down and got into bed with Brandon.

Brandon was secretly glad that Callie had climbed down to join him but tried to hide it. Callie had told him a long time ago about having two Mommies. He had thought that it was an interesting idea. He had never heard of it before. Now, he was starting to get an idea that it meant his Mommy and Callie's Mommy would be his two Mommies. If Lena was his Mommy then, that would make Callie his sister.

He shared the news with Callie who shook her head, "No! I have a Mommy and she's coming for my birthday. You're not my brother B. We're going to have 2 babies and Mommy's coming home!"

Callie turned her back on him and Brandon looked at her hurt and scared. What did he do? He had liked the idea of Callie being his sister and thought she would too since they were best friends.

After a few minutes, Callie turned back around. She was still upset and she figured she needed to see her Mama about this. She got out of bed and crept over to the stairs.

Stef quickly texted her Mom and told her that her and Brandon would be staying the night at Lena's. She then went back downstairs and found Lena had put the barely touched tray on the table and was lying curled up with her eyes closed and head against the back of the sofa. Stef curled up next to her and bundled her in her arms. Lena cuddled closer against her smiling.

"They get off okay?" she asked.

"Yep." She kissed the top of Lena's head.

"A girl could get used to this."

Stef turned Lena's face up to hers. "That's the plan." She kissed her again. This time deeper and longer. Then, she grabbed her hands and pulled her upstairs.

Callie saw them moving toward her and ran back into her room. She had seen the kiss and was confused. Her Mommy loved her and had promised to come to her birthday party. Callie wasn't sure what to make of the things she was seeing and hearing. She went back to bed and this time climbed into her own bunk. She fell into a troubled sleep.

Stef put Lena in bed and then rooted around her drawers for some pjs. She found an old tshirt and some silky boxers. She changed into them and then climbed back into the bed with Lena. Lena moved into her arms like it was second nature. They drifted off to sleep smiling.


	23. Chapter 23

Lena woke up the next morning feeling completely rested. She had never been so doted on. Not even when she was pregnant with Callie had Gretchen taken such good care of her. Even during labor, she had to take a cab and get herself to the hospital and was alone, scared and in pain, for the first 8 hours before Gretchen had shown up.

Lena lightly kissed Stef who was sleeping peacefully and made her way to the bathroom to conduct her morning business. She showered, got dressed and went into Callie's room. She had been surprised at her daughter's docile state yesterday. Callie had never allowed anyone to put her in bed except Lena. Not even Gretchen. But, here she had let Stef give her a bath and went to bed with no fuss.

The two kids looked like they were fighting more than sleeping. Brandon was halfway off the bed so Lena straightened him out and tucked him back in. Callie was sleeping on top of her blanket, upside down from her pillow with her rump in the air. Lena turned her rightside up and tucked her back in.

She went downstairs and cleared up the remains of last night's impromptu slumber party. Everything about this just seemed so natural and right.

She had come to a decision. She and Stef still needed to talk. She had no idea where Stef stood on things yet. If last night was an indication, she felt the same. But, if Stef was in then so was Lena.

Cocococococococco

Stef awoke in a confused state. Then, she remembered and looked over to where Lena should be. She wasn't. Stef was a little disappointed. She thought they would wake up together. She looked at the clock and saw that it was 8. Not only had she slept thought the night, she had overslept. Since being around Lena, the insomnia that had plagued her for the past 10 years had cleared itself up.

She quickly called her Mom and told her that she and Brandon would be home soon. Then, she collected hers and Brandon's things that she had thrown into the washer last night and put them in the dryer.

She walked downstairs looking for Lena. She saw her sitting out on the back porch so she put on the kettle for tea and went outside and sat beside her. At first they just sat and enjoyed the early morning coolness. Then, the kettle whistled so Stef went in and fixed 2 cups of peppermint tea with honey and milk. She brought them back out and handed one to Lena

"So, Love. How are you feeling this morning?" She sat back down and wrapped her arm around Lena.

Lena loved being called love. Right now she felt loved and she did love Stef. But, you can't live on love. She was a realist. Always had a been. And they had too many things to clear up. She pulled out of the embrace and shifted away from Stef.

Stef looked at her puzzled and hurt. "Lena?"

"Stef, we need to talk. Seriously. Before hormones get involved."

"OK" Stef had her eyebrow raised at the hormones part.

"I'm pregnant."

"I'm aware of that."

"But, have you really thought about it? I'm having twins with a woman that a few months ago, I thought was going to be my forever. And you're married. "

"I filed for divorce yesterday." Stef said this quietly.

Lena looked thoughtful. Stef had never told her that. In fact, she knew nothing about that part of her life. "So, what are you going to do about Brandon?"

"I've learned that Brandon's happier when I'm happy. For years, I tried to make things work under the insane notion that as long as everyone else was happy, that was all that was ok. But, it's not." Stef started to cry. Her rock hard strong woman, for Lena it was hard to watch her be vulnerable, but she knew they still had a ways to go. "I matter. And when I'm happy so is everyone else around me. When I'm not, I just drift not really in or apart of anything. I don't want to go back to that. I want you. I want us. I love you."

Lena wanted to throw her arms around her. She dried the tears that were running down her own face and continued. "And?"

"And Brandon loves his Dad. Brandon also loves you. He will have the same visitation schedule that he's had this time. I want full custody of Brandon but, he can have a few hours on Wednesday nights and every other weekend. That seems fair to me."

Lena nodded. "I guess I'll have to speak to Gretchen about something like that too then. But, with her traveling around the country, Callie's too young for that right now. I don't know how things are going to work out with her."

Stef grabbed Lena and pulled her onto her lap. "We'll work it out." She gave her a kiss and wrapped her arms around her.

"There's something else. I don't date closet cases. It's just not worth it. I don't wa-" Lena began.

Stef kissed her silent. "My Mom I'm sure already knows but I will tell her today just to make it clear. My Dad, will never be okay but, that's his deal. He can respect my choices or not be in my life. As for Mike, I just filed for divorce yesterday. He hasn't even gotten the papers yet. Let alone to tell him that I've fallen in love with a woman. Mike's also a police officer and we work in the same station. Things have been hard, for both of us, I guess, because everyone knew we were husband and wife and then everyone knew we've been separated for over a year and now everyone's going to know about the divorce and this too. It's hard when it all comes out like this. That's a lot of changes to absorb inside of an old boy's club that really hasn't changed much and is still barely catching up to women's lib."

"I guess I do owe it to him to tell him face to face though. But, the divorce is going to be hard enough on him and I don't want him thinking that it's because I'm a lesbian. There's so many reasons before that that we should never have been married. I guess I've been feeling guilty because he's hurting already. But, don't think for one second that it is anything else. I would never put him above you. Brandon, you, Callie, the babies, all come first. I'm just asking for a little time."

"Just like you need a little time with Gretchen, I see." She said in a low voice with raised eyebrows.

She was right. They both needed time to close up loose ends. Lena was stunned absorbing all that she had heard. Stef was making all of these changes for her. Stef loved her. Stef was a lesbian! She wasn't sure if Stef was aware of how far she had come from the girl her Mom said was crushed after a pray away the gay camp. Lena had heard from friends the kinds of things that went on there. A lot of people killed themselves within a year or so. Most never got over those places.

"I love you." Lena said as she kissed Stef long and deep.

"I love you too." The kiss ended with their heads resting against one another. They sat like that until they started to hear noise from inside, then they took their cups and went in.

"I have to make some phone calls. I have to get an alarm for this house installed before I forget again. Could you check on the kids?"

"Sure." Stef put their cups into the dishwasher and went upstairs.

Lena pulled up web search engine and looked for a local house alarm company that had the best reviews. She called and made an appointment for them to come out tomorrow to check out the house and discuss options. She would make sure her Dad was with her to help her through it.

Stef went upstairs and in usual multiple kids sleeping together fashion, one had woken up the other and they had both proceeded to destroy the room together. "Whoa! What happened here? I didn't hear anything about a hurricane."

Brandon ran over and hugged her, "We were playing Mommy."

"Well, playtime's over. We all have to get dressed and start tending to the day. You all start cleaning this up before Lena sees it. Brandon, our clothes are in the dryer, Mommy will go and get them. Callie, do you want me to help you pick something out."

"No. My Mama does that." Callie said with a little nose in the air attitude. Stef coiled back.

Callie had stopped playing when she saw Stef enter her room. She didn't like what she had seen downstairs last night nor what Brandon had said to her about being her brother and having two Mommies. She had a Mommy and it wasn't Stef. And she didn't like Stef anymore.

"OK. Why don't you help Brandon clean up while I go and get our clothes out the dryer then, please."

Callie said, "humph!" Then pushed past Stef and went downstairs.

"Or not. Let's go and get our clothes B.

Stef took Brandon in Lena's room and dressed him. Then, she told him to go back in Callie's room while she jumped into the shower and got dressed herself. She took the clothes they had just pulled off and anything else she found in the hamper and threw it in the washer. She grabbed Brandon and the both of them went downstairs.

Lena was just hanging up the phone when Callie stomped up to her and screamed,"Mama!"

Lena looked at her with shock. Callie did occasionally have tantrums but this one seemed to come out of nowhere for her. "Callie please don't scream at me. I can hear you perfectly well. What is it, baby?"

"When are they leaving? My Mommy's going to be here soon and there's too many people here?" She pointed to Stef and Brandon as they walked into the kitchen.

Everyone stood there stunned. Stef and Brandon were a little hurt because they thought that Callie liked them. Lena was a little embarrassed but also understood this wasn't normal behavior for Callie so something must be going on with her. She tried to get it out of her.

"Stef is Mama's friend and Brandon is your friend. We don't speak to friends like that. And little girls never talk to their Mama like that."

"They're not my friends and Brandon's not going to be my brother and Stef is not my Mommy. My Mommy's coming for my birthday in," she walked over to the calendar on the board and counted off the days, "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 days. My Mommy's coming for my birthday in 7 days! She shouted. Then turned to glare at Stef and Brandon.

Brother? Mommy? The two women looked at one another confused. Brandon looked like he wanted to run or cry or both.

"I think maybe, Brandon and I should get going." Stef said sensing that this was something that needed to happen between mother and child. Actually, she needed to have this talk with Brandon too.

"I'll see you to the door." Lena walked them outside and Stef opened the car for Brandon to get inside. "I'm so sorry. I have no idea where this is coming from. I'll talk with her." She said while looking toward the house and seeing Callie duck when she saw her look that way.

"It's fine love. She's just a little girl. Brandon and I need to talk also." Stef kissed Lena quickly. "Call me later and we can make plans?"

Lena nodded and stepped away so Stef could leave. She waved and walked back into the house.


	24. Chapter 24: The Talk

** A/N: I swear this story is bound and determined to rewrite itself into something that I don't want it to be. I will have my dark story and my dark ending. It's just going to be a few more chapters than I thought it would so plz be patient w/me.

Lena went inside and confronted Callie. "Callie Q! Get over here!"

"What Mama?" Callie came over and decided to take the innocent route. She could tell her Mama was angry and she knew she deserved it. But, Stef and Brandon had left. And hopefully wouldn't be coming back again.

Lena sat her down on the sofa.

"What you just did was unacceptable. You never speak to anyone like that. You hurt Brandon and Stef. They're your friends. What's going on with you? Why would you do that? That's not how my sweet little baby girl behaves."

Callie crossed her arms and pouted. She was not going to make this easy.

Lena decided to take this time to try and talk to Callie about some of the changes that were still ahead of them.

"Baby, you know Mama and Mommy love you very much don't you?

"Of course, Mama. I'm your heart. And you can't live without your heart. Right?" Callie said.

"No, Mama could never live without her heart. Anything else, but not her heart." Lena studied her for a minute trying to form her next words carefully. Callie looked so sweet and innocent. She still had that baby roundness to her features. Lena couldn't resist leaning over and giving her a kiss.

"Baby, you know that Mommy's been away for a long time right?" When Callie nodded to show she was listening, Lena continued. "Well, you and I moved here because Mama and Mommy needed some time apart. We just couldn't be friends anymore." At Callie's blank look Lena tried a different route.

"Callie, Mommy's not going to come and live with us. She's going to have her house. And me, you, and the babies are going to have this house."

Callie burst out in tears. Her whole world was changing so fast. It was a lot for a little girl to take on and Lena's heart broke for her. She scooped her up in her arms and held her until she quieted.

"Why Mama? Doesn't she love us? Why can't she just come here?"

"Callie, I wanted that for you and me more than anything in the world. But, things change. People change. Feelings change. I just don't love Mommy like that anymore."

"Because of Stef?"

"I do love Stef. But, that's not why. It's complicated. Some of it is grown up stuff. But, first of all, it will never make me or Mommy love you any less. You're our Callie Girl and that will never change. Second, Mommy is coming for your birthday. She promised that. You never have to worry about not having love, from either one of us. Even when she's gone, she's not walking away. She will always come back and I…," Lena kissed her repeatedly on her face, "I will never leave you."

Lena held Callie until her belly started rumbling. Then, Lena said, "What? Is your belly trying to eat me?" Callie giggled as her Mama carried her into the kitchen for breakfast.

Cocococococococococococo

Stef felt after the scene with Callie that she and Brandon needed some Mommy and son time. She decided to take him out for breakfast before heading home.

"Hey Bud," she called back to him as she locked eyes with him in the mirror. "How bout we stop and get something to eat?"

Brandon nodded happily and cheered.

They stopped at a diner and Brandon wanted to sit at the counter. He thought the stools were cool. Stef found a part that was farther away so that they could have a private conversation.

The waitress brought him a menu that he could color and the two of them ordered. Their food was brought over and they ate in silence for a while. When there became a lull in their eating, Stef decided to talk with him about the events that had taken place recently. She tried to figure out which was the easiest to start off with.

"So, Brandon, you know this morning with Callie, that she didn't mean any of what she was saying right?"

Brandon had stopped eating and looked up at her with big solemn round eyes. His eyes had more green in them than hers did but, they were still a reflection of hers.

"I just thought that she wanted to be my sister like I wanted her to be my sister. She had two mommies and now her mommy was going to be my mommy too. That means I have two mommies. But, she didn't want that." He said then he looked like he was going to start crying again.

Stef wrapped her arms around him and pulled him onto her lap. It amazed her that he could be so perceptive. She thought that she and Lena had done a good job at keeping things quiet. Apparently not if the kids had already picked up on them being a "we", "Babe, that had nothing to do with you. Callie just misses her Mommy and she hasn't been without her as long as you've been without your dad. It takes a while to get used to. You missed your Daddy a lot at first right? But, now you understand it's better that we're happy and that he will never be gone from your life. We live somewhere else is all."

"You're happier, and that makes me happier. And that makes things better, right?" he asked trying to piece together the entirety of it all.

"Right baby."

"But, is Daddy happier?" Brandon asked bringing things back around again.

"Sometimes when you do the right thing, it takes a while to feel happy about it. Just like Callie has to get used to things, Daddy does too. But, that doesn't mean he doesn't love you. And I could never not love my little guy. You're the coolest." Stef said while tickling him.

He giggled so then she sat him on his stool. They continued eating and chatted about school and other bits of nothing. Stef smiled. Things were going to be okay.


	25. Chapter 25: Mom

**** A/N : I had a suggestion of writing both a happy ending and my dark story as two separate sequels. How does that sound? Those who want their happy ending can have it. And I can have mine also. Comment and review what you would.**

Stef and Brandon got home and Brandon ran over to Sharon and gave her a hug and a kiss. Stef watched for a few minutes as Brandon told her the exciting bits about his first sleepover. Then, Brandon remembered the invitations. He had forgotten about Callie's party! He ran into the room to grab his backpack and look for it. He found it and brought it back out to his Mom and Grandma.

It was the first party that he had been to that wasn't a family party. It made him feel really special to get an invitation with his name on it. Brandon couldn't read yet, but he could recognize his own name. He put it underneath his Mom's nose.

"I got invited. I have to get ready for the party. I don't know what to wear." He said excitedly.

"Hmm," said Stef taking it out of his hand and reading it. "Well, the party's not until next week love. Callie's going to finally be 4 like you were months ago. We can figure out what you're going to wear and get her a present later."

"But, Mommy, I have to do it now." It was Callie and she was his best friend so it was important to him that he made the right impression.

Stef could see that he wasn't going to let this go for a while and she really needed to talk to her Mom. She figured that Sharon already knew that she and Lena were more than just friends, but she felt she owed it to her to hear the words from her. She also wanted to tell her about the divorce. The papers should be ready to file by next week.

She knew she'd regret this later but, for now, "Fine. Go pick something and I will be there to look at it later. I need to talk to Grandma right now anyway."

Brandon bounced off happily and Stef turned to her Mom.

"Mom, we need to talk."

Sharon already pretty much knew what she wanted to say. She also knew she **_needed_**to say it. She had known it since Stef was a small child. She just had no idea how to help her before. It seemed that Stef finding Lena was the key that she had needed to remember her happy self before that camp her father sent her to. Sharon didn't know if she'd ever be able to forgive herself for that one.

"Mom, Lena and I-," What was wrong with her? It was just a few words but, she had never admitted them aloud before. "I mean, I'm …. You see Lena's not just my friend. I mean she is but she's." Stef took a breath and started over. "Mom, Lena's my forever."

"Forever?"

"She's my always and forever. I love Lena. I guess, what I'm trying to say is that I'm a lesbian and I'm in love with Lena?" She hadn't meant for it to come out like a question. She wanted to just say the words but she never had before. Not even to herself. Saying them aloud to her Mom just seemed… weird.

"Are you asking me or telling me?"

"I'm telling you. I'm a lesbian. I love Lena." She stopped and took another breath. "I'm a lesbian and I'm in love with Lena and … Mom she's my forever. She makes me so happy. Happier than I've ever been before. I just.. I love her." By this time, Stef had tears in her eyes but a huge smile on her face and she looked so proud of herself.

But, she wasn't as proud as Sharon was of her. She had tears running down her face too. But,they were happy tears. "Oh honey!" She said pulling Stef close. "I already knew that!" They laughed and cried together for a minute then Stef pulled away.

"You already knew that? Why didn't you say anything?"

How could Sharon explain being ashamed for not standing up for her daughter? Now, Sharon's tears turned to tears of regret. "I'm so sorry for what I let your Father do. I'm sorry for the camp. And I'm sorry for your friend, Tess. I'm so sorry for the whole thing. Can you please forgive me?"

"Mom, I'd forgive you anything. But, you don't have to-" Stef started.

"No Stefanie. I do. I should've stood up for you. I was too weak back then. And I'm sorry. I watched you change into an entirely different person. I've been praying for my baby to be returned to me. And I swear, this time, I won't let you down. I love you so much."

"I love you too Mom." Stef relaxed into an embrace from her mother for the first time in years. She guessed she had been holding back resentment. But, this wasn't a time for looking back. She just wanted to get to her future. She wanted Lena and the family they were creating. There was still two more people she had to talk to.

She pulled out of her Moms arms. "I get the feeling Dad's not going to cry happy tears over this."

"No." Her Mom said. "Probably not. But, you let that be his loss. He'll either come around or live to regret it like I have. Either way, it's not on you. That's his problem. You can't carry that for him. Or for Mike." Sharon knew that there was unfinished business there also.

"Would you mind watching Brandon while I talk to them?"

"Sure baby. And just remember, if they don't like what they hear. They have to live with themselves. And you have us and Lena to come home to. I love you Stefanie."

"I love you too, Mom." She hugged her Mom one last time and went to tell Brandon that she'd be back later.

"Tell him we can go to the park for a while. I think he needs some fresh air." Sharon called after her.

Stef went to Brandon and found half his closet all over the place. "B, you've got to put this stuff away. Grandma says she'll take you out somewhere. And Mommy has to go somewhere to take care of some business. But, I'll be back soon. OK?" She gave him a hug and a kiss. "I love you, B. Be good for Grandma."

Stef knew it was going to be hard to remember what her Mother had said but, it was something she had to do. She stiffened her backbone and decided she'd tackle her Father first.


	26. Chapter 26: Dad

Cococococococococococococo

Stef pulled into the driveway of the house she'd lived in all her life. Her father had changed nothing. He hadn't touched the outside nor the inside. The only difference was it was quieter. Her mother had primary custody of her but, she was 16 when they split up so, it was up to her as far as visitation.

Stef had been a Daddy's girl tomboy when she was younger. She had always been athletic and since her Father never got the boy that he had wanted, she guessed she kinda stepped up and filled the shoes for him. Her father wasn't interested in the girlie things that she did like, wanting to look pretty, or play with dolls, or hang out with girlfriends but, if it was something more in line with climbing trees, getting herself dirtied up, playing rough, wrestling, or competing, he was her biggest supporter. To keep his attention, she gravitated toward things because when her father decided he was against something, there was just no room for compromise with him. For him, compromise was just a coward's way out.

Stef had spent every day of her life then, and now, trying to live up to standards that her Father had set down for her. And it had been an unhappy life until Lena. Brandon helped keep her entertained and make the day go by faster. But, loving Lena made her want the days to never end. Loving Lena gave her the strength to do this. She gave her the courage to make the choice to be happy.

"Dad?" she called out as she entered through the back patio into the kitchen. Nope, not a thing had been touched since she and her Mother moved out. It was like stepping into a time warp.

"Hey!" Her Dad called from the living room. She walked in and saw him with a beer and a western playing on the television. He had the remains of a sandwich sitting beside him. A crossword puzzle sitting nearby halfway finished. It was probably all that he had eaten. She really wished that he would take better care of himself after realizing that her Mother wasn't going to do it for him but, he felt never changing was a thing to be proud of. She sighed. This was not going to be easy.

"So, how're ya?" she asked while taking a seat in the recliner next to his after kissing him on the cheek.

"Oh, you know me, I'm always great." He turned down the volume on the tv. "So, what's up? Speak your peace or forever hold it."

She smiled. She definitely got her penchant for cheesy lines from her Dad. She took a deep breath, looked him in the eye and began, "Dad. Dad, Mike and I are getting a divorce. I filed the paperwork yesterday."

Her father began to look uncomfortable as he always did when things became emotionally charged. He had started to figure out that this wasn't going to be one of their usual superficial conversations. "Well, I guess you know what you're doing," he said awkwardly trying to get things over with.

But, she wasn't finished. And she couldn't let him distract or bully her either. "I do. I've known the same that you have that this has been a long time coming. Because I know that you knew before I did that I was a lesbian."

"Stef, are we back at that stuff again? You know they fixed you at that camp! Maybe you need some more help but-" Frank tried reorienting things back onto ground that he could control and handle.

"No Dad! Not this time! There is no fixing me because I was never broken. Not until you forced me to go to that camp anyway." By now she had tears streaming down her face. Watching her Father squirm was not easy for her. And knowing that he was just limited in his abilities to understand things didn't make it easier for her to have to face this.

"That camp is the reason you were able to find a man and be happy. That camp was the –" her father tried again.

"That camp is the reason why until recently, I had no idea what being happy was. That camp is the reason I hated myself. That camp is the reason, I felt I didn't deserve to be happiness." By this point, trying to get the words out past the sobs was literally physically painful. She stood up facing her Father down who was squirming around trying to look anywhere but at her. "Mike was never my idea. If you hadn't forced me into it, I would never have married him. I love Brandon and I don't regret one moment that brought me him. But, outside of him I've had nothing. Until now."

She squared her shoulders and looked at her father dead on. "I met someone who's shown me what happiness is. She's someone that I love who loves me. She's the most amazing woman I've ever met. And when I'm with her I'm complete. She's just- everything I could ever want or hope to have. I'm proud that she would even look at me as an equal."

She had said what she came there to say. She knew that her Dad needed to make the next move and hoped that he could. "I love you Dad. But, I can't live the life that you want me to. I have to live the life that makes me happy. And that includes the woman who is the love of my life. If you want me and Brandon to be a part of your life, you're going to need to accept that and her."

With that, she walked out. She knew things after this with her Dad would forever be different. She just hoped that he could learn that being different isn't being wrong.


	27. Chapter 27: Confronting Mike

With that, Stef had one more stop to make. Mike deserved the truth and he deserved to hear it from her. She loved Mike. And she truly did care about him. But, she had never been in love with him. And that guilt was not enough to keep her attached to him anymore.

Stef knocked on the apartment that they used to share as a family. That all seemed like a lifetime ago. Since meeting Lena she didn't even feel like the same person anymore. She had had no idea she had been sleepwalking through life until Lena breathed life into her.

Mike opened the door and she had to take a step back. The smell of alcohol nearly knocked her off her feet. Maybe she should've done this somewhere else. But, there was no going back now.

"Hi Mike." She tried to sound upbeat. "Can I come in?"

"What are you doing here Stef? Coming home hasn't been big on your list of to do things, ya know." Mike had a cocky look on his face and his arms crossed defiantly. But, before they had been married Mike had been her best friend. Stef could see past the cockiness to the nervousness in his gaze. She knew he used cockiness to hide his own personal insecurities. He was so much like a little lost boy. But, this had to be done.

She looked around. When she had moved out with Brandon, she had left everything. Aside from the beer and liquor bottles, everything was exactly the same that she had left it. Just like everything at her Dads was the same that her Mother had left things when she moved out. Like Mother like daughter, she thought. Except her Mom had been right. Mike and Frank were too alike for her to ever find happiness.

"We needed to talk Mike. Really talk. About us. About where we're headed and what comes next."

"Fine. Go ahead." Mike challenged her.

"I filed for divorce yesterday Mike. You should be getting the papers soon."

"What the – because of a prank? Stef, come on. We play pranks all the time. You used to have a sense of humor and know how to laugh."

"No Mike. Because of everything."

"What everything? We were supposed to be working on getting the two of us back together and now you're talking all crazy. On what grounds are you getting a divorce for anyway? You're the one seeing this Timothy. And I'm still willing to work things out with you."

She had no idea what Timothy had to do with anything or where Mike had gotten his name from, but she needed to make sure that he understood the truth. "For the first time, I'm clearer than I have ever been since before I met you. I should have never married you." She saw the hurt that crossed his face and she wished she could do something to take it away. But, she knew that that was not her job or place. And it was only just about to get worse.

She was crying again now. "I'm a lesbian Mike. I could never love you the way you loved me. I just thought, that maybe the way that you loved me made you happy enough, that that was okay. Except it wasn't. It just made me more unhappy because I wasn't honest about me to me."

"I care about you Mike. And I'm sorry for my part in all of this. But, you and I, there is no us. I'll be your friend. I'll be your supporter. But, you should know that I can't be your wife. I'm sorry but I did try." With that, she pulled out the wedding ring and left it for him on the counter. She wanted to help comfort him, but knew that was not her place in his life ever again. She left quickly.

Even though she was still crying, she had never felt freer in her life. That knot in her stomach that was constantly there, had gone away. As she wiped her face, she stopped for a minute and stared at her own reflection. She had never taken the time to care what she looked like before. Now, she liked what she saw staring back at her. Even through her tears, she was still smiling. She texted Lena and asked what her plans were.

Lena texted back, _At my parents. Come over. Bring your Mom and bathing suits._

_Oh, you'd like that wouldn't you?_

_Well, no suit would be better but, I think my Mom would have a heart attack. _

_Cheeky._

_Love you._

_Love you too._

She put her car into gear and drove off.


	28. Chapter 28: Taking a Breather

After breakfast, Lena and Callie had decided to spend some Mama and me time together. They went and got their nails done. Then they headed over to the mall and went shopping. They found a few new things for themselves and while they were passing the baby section, Lena's eyes caught on a few things. It was supposed to be bad luck to start preparing before the third trimester, but Lena didn't believe in old wives' tales. She saw the perfect rocking chair that had a smaller matching version for a child. She spoke to the salesperson who confirmed that it could be delivered and bought it. She figured it would be a good way for her and Callie to bond with the babies together. She could just picture her rocking the baby while Callie did the same with her dolly sitting next to her. It was too perfect for her to pass up!

They had lunch out, and back home for Callie's nap. Callie didn't function well without some down time for herself but she had been so upset earlier and it had taken its toll on her so today she went down without a fuss in her Mom's bed. Lena hadn't expected to fall asleep with her but she did.

When they woke up, they had a snack while Lena talked with her sister. They made plans to meet up at their parent's place. Lena called Jenna and Kelly and invited them over as well.

They all arrived and as this was the first time they had been able to get Lena alone without Stef, she immediately got put on the hot seat.

"So, Lena, what's going on with you and Stef?" Kelly asked bluntly.

"What do you mean by that?"

"We mean, little sister," said Lisa, "that everyone has noticed how close you two are. Not to mention the hand holding and long looks and-"

"Okay, okay," Lena put her hands up in surrender while laughing. "I like Stef."

"And?" Jenna prodded.

"And it's complicated. So we're taking it slow."

"What about the husband thing?" Jenna continued.

"She filed for divorce yesterday." Lena said proudly. Stef had come such a long way in such a short time. From someone so closeted she had deprived herself of basic happiness to someone who could say I love you in that way that made Lena's toes curl. When she was with Stef, she felt safe, happy, loved and cared for. Stef just made everything better just by being there.

"Wow. Well, what about Gretchen?"

"I'm not going backwards." Lena said looking at her sister. "I need to keep moving forward for me and my kids." She said while running her hand over her now pronounced baby bump.

The group all smiled at one another. If anyone deserved good things, it was Lena. She was an inspiration to them all. They knew that it wasn't just the baby that made her face glow. Their little Lena was happy and they were happy for her.

Cococococococococococococococo

Stef pulled into Lena's parent's home and decided to text her that they were outside. While she waited for an answer her Mom looked at the house and said, "Well, at least this time you're marrying into money."

"Mom!"

"Well it is every parent's dream for their child."

Lena opened the door and looked out and Stef shook her head at her Mom and said, "Please don't embarrass me any further."

Brandon ran over to Lena and put his arms around her. "Hi Lena," he smiled up at her.

She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a tight bear hug that made him giggle. "Hi Brandon. Callie's out back with Garrett and Jaleyn. You remember the way?"

He nodded and took off running. Sharon gave Lena a hug and a quick hello and followed him.

"You look beautiful," Stef said as she took Lena into her arms and kissed her.

This time Lena was wearing a black long two piece with a sarong tied around her hips. Her baby bump was definitely showing. Stef thought she'd never seen her look more beautiful.

Lena wrapped her arms around Stef's neck and leaned into her. She kissed her slow and hard. When they broke away, both women were breathless and had huge grins on their faces.

They locked hands and went outside to join everyone else.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Brandon wasn't sure what to expect out of Callie went he went outside so he stood back and watched for a while as she did a cannonball into the pool. She caught sight of him when he surfaced and she smiled and waved him over.

"Brandon!" she had gotten out of the pool and she wrapped her arms around him and gave him a sloppy kiss on the cheek the way that kids do.

"You're not mad at me anymore?"

"No. You're my best friend. Let's go swim."

Brandon shrugged off his earlier nerves as they locked hands and went to play with the other kids.


	29. Chapter 29: Together

Cocoxococoxococoxococoxococoxococoxo

Dinner had been nice and the company even nicer. Even though Lena and her Mom had spent a lot of time arguing over plans for Callie's birthday.

Callie was Dana's only girl grandbaby and she had lived out of the country her entire life. Dana had never gotten the chance to spoil her as she Lisa's boys since she saw them more often. She wanted to pull out all the stops.

Lena however knew how out of control her Mom could get and was doing her best to keep her reigned in. She had to repeatedly tell her Mom no and it was starting to give her a headache.

She had already explained more than once, that they usually kept Callie's birthday's low key. They would have dinner out with the family, then cake and presents at home. Dana was having none of that.

Eventually she gave up and fell silent. She didn't want to ruin her evening with Stef. Stef had been right beside Lena the entire conversation and could sense Lena's frustration growing. She leaned over and gave her a side hug and a kiss.

Lena looked into her hazel eyes and decided, "How about another sleepover?"

Stef gave her a smile. "You don't even have to ask. Meet you there in about an hour?" She began to gather things up to leave and make her exit with Brandon and her Mom.

On the way home, she asked Brandon if he wanted to have another sleepover. "Wahooo!" was the response she got.

When she got to their place, she packed an overnight bag with essentials for the two of them and they took off back over to Lena's again

Lena had gotten home with Callie and given her a quick bath. She was dressed in her PJ's and eagerly awaiting her best friend coming over when Stef and Brandon showed up.

Stef got Brandon into his pajamas and both women put the kids to bed. They gave them both kisses and retired to Lena's room. Once their parents had left, Callie climbed down into Brandon's bunk. The two fell asleep pretty quickly since they were pretty exhausted from the pool and all of the excitement of the day.

The women were in Lena's room looking to get some excitement going themselves. They were in one another's arms before the door even closed behind them.

The last time they made love, it had begun with them wanting to be close and comfort one another. This time was different. It was more of a new beginning so they each took their time exploring. They had all night.

Lena had done the room up in candles everywhere and the flickering of the candles brought out the green in Stef's hazel eyes. They seemed to shine and shimmer at the same time.

Stef pulled Lena into her arms gently. Their bodies both swayed slightly as if there were music playing .She brought her close and then bent her forehead to hers. Then, she moved her hands down to the small of her hips pulling her closer still. They were looking each other deep in their eyes and Lena cupped the back of Stef's head and brought her mouth down to reach hers.

They kissed long, slow and deep. Tongues moved slowly against one another. Stef's hands that were around Lena's back moved down to grab at her bottom and pull her closer. Lena's hands moved around to encircle Stef's neck. Then, her hand began trailing down to the end of her top. She lifted it above her head and threw it on the other side of the room.

Stef was wearing a small black bra. Lena ran her hands up and down her chest and cupped her breasts. She let her mouth wander over them as Stef bit her lips and moaned.

Lena's hand unbuckled her jeans and she slid them down Stef's toned muscular legs. She ran her hands back up them as she stood and wrapped her arms around Stef and pulled her in for another kiss.

Stef put her hands up Lena's skirt the length of her long beautiful legs and then pulled them out and began to undress her quickly. She stripped her down until she was totally bare and there was nothing to block the view. For a minute she just stood and stared. Lena began to blush turning her face a gorgeous shade of pink. Stef laughed.

For payback, Lena reached over and stripped Stef until both were standing and staring at one another. Lena led Stef over to the bed and they both fell into it. Lena climbed above Stef and straddled her. She led a trail of wet kisses down her neck until she got to her center. She spread her legs and looked back up at her smiling while she took her hand and clasped it before dipping her head down and licking the length of her slit. Stef's back arched as she let out a low moan.

Lena used her tongue to spread her folds and to begin a rhythm of up and down and circles around her pink nub. Stef writhed and moaned under Lena's expert tongue. Soon, she could feel a heat spiraling tighter and tighter. She bit on her lip to keep quiet but once the waves started to rock her, she couldn't hold back her cry during her release.

Lena kissed her way back up Stef's body and Stef rolled her over before kissing her deeply. "My turn." She said.

Stef kissed her way down Lena's body stopping at her breasts to flick them with her tongue. She figured since Lena was moaning and gripping the sheets that she was doing things right. She was still nervous since it was kinda her first time going down on someone but, she figured if she was doing something wrong she'd find out soon enough.

She put her hands between them to feel Lena's wetness. She used her fingers to pry her open before moving from her breasts down to her middle. She lowered her mouth to her clit and sucked hard as her fingers dipped in and out of Lena. As she felt Lena tighten around her fingers, she picked up the pace, moving her fingers faster and alternating between licking and sucking. Soon Lena's hips began to buck and Stef knew she was close. She had one more new trick up her sleeve. She added another finger and Lena began to cry out and shudder.

Stef kissed her way up her body and held her though the shudders then, stroked her back down from her high. She then turned Lena around so that they could spoon. They fell asleep that way.

The sunlight coming through the partially opened blinds woke them up.

"I really enjoyed last night. But, I enjoy waking up with you here even more." Said Lena.

Stef was about to lean over and kiss her when they heard commotion down the hall.

Stef groaned, "We'd better get up."

"Nooo."

"We always have tonight babe." Stef said as she went into the bathroom and started to shower.

The women were pooped from the late night that they had had so they decided to take the kids out for breakfast. It took almost an hour to get everyone dressed and out the door but the two women shared a conspiratorial look as they held hands and walked to the car.

After breakfast, the women decided they needed a lazy day at home doing nothing since tomorrow was a work day. They got to the house and Stef pulled up behind a strange car in the driveway.

As they got closer they could see a body moving toward the car. Lena began frowning once she recognized who was at her house and Callie zoomed out before the car had even stopped moving.

She ran across the lawn with her hands stretched out.

"Mommy! You came home!"


	30. Chapter 30: Gretchen's return

Stef glanced over at Lena while she took in the situation. Slowly, Lena got out of the car and walked over.

Gretchen was still holding Callie and the two had huge grins on their faces. She straightened as Lena approached.

"Baby!" She grabbed Lena and pulled her into her arms. She kissed her as Stef stood on staring.

Lena pulled away and glanced over at Stef before turning back to Gretchen. "What are you doing here? I thought that you weren't coming in until the end of the week."

Brandon had gotten out of the car when it stopped and walked over to where everyone was standing. Callie grabbed him and dragged him over to her Mom.

"Mommy look! This is Brandon. He's my new best friend. We had a sleepover last night."

Gretchen had been focused on Lena and Callie when she pulled up but at this news she turned and looked first at Lena and then at Stef. "What is my daughter doing having a sleepover with a boy?" with her eyes still locked on Stef.

"She's not your daughter she's our daughter. And they're 4. Co-eds still okay at that age. It really isn't a big deal."

Stef could sense that things were about to get bad and she decided that it was best that she not make it worse. Especially when they had 2 kids looking on. She pulled Brandon over to her and said, "Lena, I think we'd better get going now. We'll see you later." She said pointedly with her eyebrows raised. "Brandon say bye to Callie."

"Stef, that's not necessary." Lena said.

Stef shook her head and said, "I think it is. I'll give you two your privacy. I'll talk to you later."

The kids hugged one another goodbye and Stef and Brandon got into their car and drove away.

Lena turned away and fished for her keys. She opened the door and led everyone inside.

"Guess what baby girl? Mommy got you some really nice things." Gretchen said as she wheeled her suitcase into the house.

"But, it's not my birthday yet Mommy. "Callie said though she was still excited at the possibility of presents.

"Well, I could keep them and give them to some other little girl," Gretchen teased.

"No, Mommy. They're mine." Callie said through her giggles while hugging her Mom again.

"Well, let's see what we have here then," Gretchen began rooting around in her bag and came out with 2 gifts for Callie and 2 others she presented to Lena.

"For you my sweetheart," she said while holding it out to her.

Lena shook her head. She and Gretchen needed to talk. But, she couldn't just blurt everything out now. She'd have to wait until Callie was settled down out of earshot to get her chance.

"Thanks." She said and held the present in her lap.

"Open them."

Callie ripped through the wrapping paper and found a locket. She opened it and it had a picture of the three of them at the beach with Lena buried in the sand. It was one of the happiest days for all of them as a family.

The next present, was a charm bracelet. It had a pendant with her initials on it, one with big sister on it, one with you will always be my baby on it, and one with a heart and key pendant.

"Oh Mommy. It's so beautiful." Callie ran over and kissed and hugged her Mom then turned to her Mama and gave her a hug and kiss. "Look Mama. Look what Mommy brought me." She dangled her gifts under her Mama's nose.

"I see baby. It's lovely."

"Maybe Mama needs help to open her presents." Gretchen said.

"Can I help Mama?"

"Sure baby. Here, you open them."

Callie tore off the wrapping with the same enthusiasm that she had shed hers. Inside the first was a locket just like hers with the same picture inside. Inside the second one was a keychain charm of a jigsaw puzzle piece that said you complete me with Gigi at the top.

"Thank you." Lena says quietly as she looks over at Gretchen.

Gretchen went to Lena and kissed and hugged her again.

Once more Lena pulled away. "Well, I'll take your suitcase up to your room."

"It's fine. Just show me where our room is and I can get it there myself." Gretchen said while closing it up and moving to follow Lena.

"We don't have an 'our' room. You're staying in the guest room."

"Baby –"Gretchen began.

"Would you please stop calling me that," Lena said in a frustrated voice. She looked over at Callie who was watching the scene between her Moms with worry etched in her face.

Lena pulled her into a hug and kissed her. "It's OK baby. Mommy and I were just disagreeing about something. We can talk about it later." Lena said as Callie relaxed into her though her eyes were boring into Gretchen.

She smiled up at both her parents. Gretchen came over and hugged both of them together and this time, Lena didn't pull away.

The three of them spent the rest of the day catching up on what the other had missed out on. Lena told the story of the doctor announcing that she was having twins while laughing about how the doctor said, "I think you have a little stowaway here."

Callie asked for her Mommy to give her a bath and put her to bed but she still expected Lena to come in for her goodnight kiss and sweet dreams cuddles too. To her it felt like the good old days before moving.

After she went to bed there was no more hiding and both women knew it was time for the moment of truth. They walked downstairs and Lena motioned for her to sit while she chose the opposite end living room to sit in.

"It's her, isn't it?" Gretchen asked. At Lena's look of confusion she continued, "That blonde. You've been with her, haven't you?"

"Don't make it seem as if it was something dirty or that we cheated. WE have been separated for months. And you cheated on me with my best friend, remember?"

"Lena, that was a stupid mistake and we could get past it. I've apologized all I can and I'm willing to make it up to you anyway you want, but please don't do this."

"I did nothing wrong Gretchen. Except fall in love with someone who isn't you. Stef is a great woman and a great Mom that I care about deeply."

"I.. I can't do this. I don't want to do this. I'm going to bed." Gretchen said sprinting up the stairs.

"Gretchen.. GRETCHEN!" Lena called to no avail.

She locked up downstairs and went upstairs. She knocked on Gretchen's door but got no answer. "We're going to have to talk about this. It's still going to be here in the morning." Still, she received no answer. So, she turned and went to bed.


	31. Chapter 31

cococococococococococo

Stef waited all night to hear from Lena. But, nothing. Her mind was going on really weird paranoid trips.

Baby? My love? What is she doing with her right now? Stef was going out of her mind with scenarios of the three of them bonding over the baby and being together again. This was the first time that Lena had seen her ex in months. And they had been together for a really long time.

cococococococococococococo

That afternoon after returning home, Sharon asked about why she wasn't spending the day with Lena and Callie.

"Callie's Mom came back today. She was there waiting when we got back from breakfast."

Sharon was stunned. "And you left them there alone?"

"Mom, Callie hasn't seen her Mom in months and 5 was definitely a crowd."

"If Callie hasn't seen her in months then does that mean Lena hasn't seen her in months? How did the two of them get along?"

"Mom! I don't want to talk about it ok? So just let it go please. Let's just enjoy the rest of the weekend. Why don't we go out for dinner and a movie?" Stef needed anything to keep her mind off of Gretchen pulling her Lena into her arms and kissing her.

Her sleep that night was full of tossing and turning.

The next morning, she got to work in a bad mood. Everyone tried to steer clear of her. Lena hadn't called or texted all night which left Stef nothing to do but have her imagination running wild to fill in the blanks.

Around 10 am she got a text from Lena: _Hey love! Lunch at 1 café?_

_Sure. Sounds great. _Stef sighed with relief. She hadn't realized until that minute how much tension she had inside her.

Stef got to the café before Lena and stood waiting for her outside. When she saw her come up, she gave her a small kiss and looked into her eyes. Stef considered herself an ace cop who could read any suspect. But, all she saw reflected in Lena's eyes was fatigue. She opened the door for them and they walked inside. They ordered and went and sat down.

"So," Stef started wanting to be subtle but instead being Stef and blurting out, "Did you two sleep together?"

Lena brought her head up fast in shock. Thankfully the waitress chose that moment to bring their food.

"No Stefanie we did not sleep together. God, I can't believe that you would even ask that. She's staying in the spare room."

"You didn't call me at all." Stef said in a somewhat hurt voice.

"Well, we had a lot to talk about. I told her all about you and she understands. That doesn't mean she's accepting it right now. She's going to need a minute. We have kids to figure into all of this after all."

"Why didn't you tell me that she was coming?" Stef asked still nursing some hurt.

"Because I didn't think about it! It's not that it was a secret. Honestly, Callie's been talking about it forever. It's just my mind was never on it. You have nothing to worry about in that department."

Stef let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. They were going to be okay. They began eating in silence for a while thinking over current events.

"Well, what about the kids?" Stef asked after her initial hunger had been satiated.

"I still have no idea. I mean physically they're staying here with me but in the long term. I dunno. It's going to be kinda hard with all of her traveling to get to know the twins. I don't think settling down is her thing. But, we'll just have to keep at it. She's a great Mom to Callie, when she is there, I mean. It's just – I never expected to have to deal with the whole broken family thing. Kids being shuttled here and there. Parents all over the place. The fact that she travels just makes it worse."

Stef knew firsthand exactly how messy the whole thing could be. "It's hard. But, you do what you have to do. And it does get easier. What's worse is when you don't have an extra set of helping hands." She reached across the table and grabbed Lena's hand. "But, you have me. And I'm not going anywhere."

Lena smiled her gratitude and kissed Stef's hand. "You help keep me sane."

Stef laughed and they continued eating.

"I get things might be a little hard with Callie. But, with the twins it'll be easier." Stef said

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she's been here for pretty much none of this at all."

"I didn't get pregnant on my own. She was there at the conception. This was planned by the two of us."

"Yeah, but, she won't really be their Mom. I mean not like she was for Callie. It's a completely different situation."

Lena's temper was starting to rise. She couldn't believe she was hearing this from another woman. "How so?"

Stef could tell Lena was getting testy. She had stopped eating and straightened her back up. Her chin was raised and she was looking at her down her nose. "I'm going to be there for the birth and all of the things that come after. Right? The twins will mostly know her through photographs and phone calls."

"Then, we hang pictures, skype, and do phone calls. But, she is their Mother. She was there at their conception just like Callie. She would've been there through more if I hadn't decided to leave. This is messy and not what I wanted but, it is what it is."

"I'm just saying. I would be willing to step up too."

"You don't have-"

"I know I don't have to. I want to. I am in love with you. And I love Callie. And these babies are a combination of all of you. I want to be there. I want to be there for the birth and the morning sickness and late night feedings and … I want it all. I want you all."

"You want to move in? You don't think it's too early?"

"Yes, I mean, I mean…. Yes I want to move in when it's appropriate. I don't think it's too early because you're having a baby. And there's paperwork that needs to be filed for the two of us to raise all our kids together."

"How about we start off small? Like with dinner?" Lena asked by way of a truce.

"Unless I'm the dinner, I don't see that as being a good idea right now." Stef joked trying to get the conversation back to neutral ground. Then, her eyes caught hold of the keychain that Lena had left lying on the table.

"What's this?" She asked picking them up to get a closer look. "You complete me, Gigi?"

"It's nothing. She brought some presents with her."

"It's a puzzle piece of a broken heart. It doesn't look like nothing. I guess she's got the other half? What exactly did you tell her about me?"

"Nothing. I mean, she guessed already when she saw you bring us home." Lena said.

"So you didn't really tell her about me? But, the two of you talk on the phone every other day. What have you two been talking about since we have been together?"

"I did! She just didn't want to listen. She ran to her room and she's been avoiding eye contact and being alone with me ever since!" Lena said her voice starting to get tight. "Look, this isn't something you talk about over the phone."

"But, somewhere along the line she's been getting the idea that you and her were still possible! How do you think that makes me feel, Lena?" Stef said with her voice going up sharply.

"Can we please not do this here?" Lena asked looking around them.

"You're right. I have to get back to work. Here's your heart back." Stef said as she slammed the keychain on the table and walked out leaving a stunned Lena behind her.


	32. Chapter 32

Cocococococococococo

By Friday, Stef's mood hadn't improved at all. She had spent the past week practically biting off the heads of anyone who dared to speak to her.

Sharon noticed that Stef wasn't spending any time with Lena anymore and was back to her 4 am wanderings and distant looks. Even Brandon could sense the change in her but somehow knew better than to comment on it.

Callie's party was coming up on Saturday and she was dreading it something awful. Sharon had volunteered to take Brandon present shopping for her and Stef had been so happy then so guilty for being happy at being able to avoid the Lena situation just one more day.

Lena had called and texted a few times but Stef just ignored them. She just couldn't get out of her head that Lena was spending time with a woman who she was preparing to have twins with and how happy Callie was to be with her Mommy again. She didn't think she could take the heartache if Lena told her that that was what she really wanted. So, instead she closed herself up again and waited for it all to go away.

Stef was giving Brandon a bath before his bedtime when there was a knock at the door. They all jumped as they weren't expecting company. Stef let her Mom answer the door and then she came into the bathroom and said, "Stef, it's for you. I'll finish up with Brandon and put him down."

Stef went to the door and there was Mike. She was instantly annoyed. "Mike, what do you want?"

"Well, I had wanted to come and get Brandon, but your Mom said he's on his way to bed right now. So, I figured I'd just wait out here and talk to you instead so I don't disturb him."

"His bedtime has been 8:30 for years and you show up at 8:20 to pick him up for the weekend? A weekend that, by the way doesn't belong to you. Yours was last weekend, remember? Oh, yea you can add that to the list of forgotten past few months' worth of weekends. He has a birthday party to go to tomorrow. And, what could you possibly think we have to talk about?"

"Stef, look, I'm really sorry about last week. It really was just a joke. This has been tough on me. Not having my family with me anymore. I realized I hadn't really apologized to you and I wanted you to know that I'm serious about making this work. I'm going to AA. I stopped drinking a few weeks ago. I'm really trying to turn things around. I'm busting my ass here to get my family back on the right track." Mike pleaded.

"I am not interested in your apologies Mike. You have one job to do. That's to be a good dad to your son. And you've done the shittiest job in the world at that. I'm happy, for your sake and Brandon's for you to turn yourself around because the path that you're on really does scare me. But, I am no longer a part of any of that."

"Look, Stef, I didn't come over here to fight. I know it's not my weekend and I don't mean to crash anything. Just… Could I come in and at least say goodnight? I promise I'll leave right afterward."

"Sure Mike. Do whatever you want. You always do." Stef said as she led him back into the apartment.

Her Mom had already gotten Brandon into his PJs and when she saw them coming, she decided to give them privacy.

As soon as Brandon saw his Dad, he flew at him. "Dad!"

"Hey B. How're ya?" Mike said picking Brandon up and bouncing him on the bed.

"I'm great! Tomorrow's Callie's birthday and we're going to have so much fun! Are you coming too Dad?"

"No,son. It'll just be you three tomorrow. That's why I wanted to come and see you tonight. Just to say goodnight since I won't see you for a few days."

"But, Dad. Callie won't care. Her Mommy came all the way from France just to come. Everyone's going to be there." Brandon said as his Dad continued to bounce him on the bed.

Mike looked over at Stef in askance. "Please Mommy."

She was not amused. Stef knew she had to act fast or she'd have a wreck of a little boy dragging around tomorrow._ Great,_ Stef thought, _Mike's riled him up even more than he already was_. He was so excited about Callie's party as it was the first time he'd ever been invited anywhere. Stef knew it was going to be hard to get him down. She decided to use it to her advantage.

"Daddy has to leave. He just wanted to say goodnight to you. And tomorrow, is the party. But, if you can't settle down there's going to be no party for you."

Brandon knew arguing with his Mom would get him nowhere and she might make good on her threat to not let him go to the party. It was the most important that to happen to him in his life! It was his best friend's birthday party. He had to be there!

He started to climb under the covers and get himself settled in bed. "Goodnight Dad."

"Goodnight son. I'll see you in just a few days. Love you Brandon."

Stef waves him away and she grabs a book they had been reading for bedtime stories and sits next to his bed on the floor and begins to read to him.

On the way out, Mike sees the invitation for the party on the table. It specifically says that without the invitation, no one would be let in with no exceptions. He hatches a plan then, he snatches it and leaves.

Stef can't keep shutting him out!


	33. Chapter 33

Lena's Mom, Dana had taken the entire planning of the party out of Lena's hand and barely allowed her any input. Her mother was known for taking everything to extravagant indulgence and beyond and she cringed just trying to imagine the scene. Her Dad had been coming over to Lena's to hang out just to get away from it all.

Callie had tried to get out of napping but Lena had threatened to shut down the party if she kept resisting so finally she gave in. And now, at 1pm with the party starting at 2, Lena's mom had sent a car for them because they were going to stay the weekend. The car turned out to be limo. Lena took one look at it and knew trouble was ahead.

So, when the time came, all Lena, Callie, and Gretchen had to do was to show up and be impressed. And impressed they were! Her mother had gone with a carnival theme. There were game booths, face painting station, and food trucks with different types of cuisine around.

Lena had not been doing too well for the past week anyway. Stef was still not talking to her and she had no idea how she was going to make things right with her nor what was going through her head. She wasn't even too clear on why Stef was so upset. She had known that getting involved with someone was going to be messy when they were pregnant from someone else, but thought Stef had accepted the situation that they were in.

Lena grabbed one of Callie's hands and Gretchen grabbed the other and they began making their way around the party.

Cococococococococo

The invitation had said dressy casual but Stef had interacted with Dana enough to know that meant they were still going to be thoroughly scrutinized. For Brandon, she had chosen a nice short sleeve shirt, vest, a tie, and a recently new pair of chuck taylors. That way he could still run and play all he wanted.

She and Sharon had both chosen to wear long summer dresses. Sharon had on low heels while Stef was wearing strappy sandals with hers.

They were just about on the way out of the door when the bell rang. Her Mom ran to answer it while Stef hunted for her keys and the gasp at the door made her head snap up.

"Uh, Stefanie!" Sharon gasped.

Mike was standing in their door dressed up with a big smile on his face. He was holding up his car keys and twirling them around his finger.

"Hi Daddy. I thought I wasn't going to see you until Wednesday. We're going to Callie's birthday now." Brandon had a worried look on his face. He loved his Dad but didn't want to have to choose between him and Callie's party.

"We're on the way out the door Mike. What do you want?" Stef asked impatiently.

"I'm here to escort you all to the party." At Stef's shake of her head, he cut her off before she could start. "Look, it says here the invitation is for the Foster family. That's us. I thought we could go together."

"Absolutely not!" Stef had really had enough of him already.

"The invitation is made out to all of us. And it says that without the invitation that no one is going to be allowed into the party. So, it's either we all go or nothing."

Stef was about to really lay into him but she looked over at Brandon's face who looked like he was about to cry. She took a deep breath and counted to 10, then 20, then 30 just for good measure before she could trust herself to speak.

"Mike, you were not invited," she began with her voice tightly controlled. "This is a children's party and –."

Mike cut her off before she could go any further. "Exactly! This is my son's first birthday party that's a real party. I want to be there for our son. You can either come with us, or stay." And with that, he grabbed Brandon's hand and walked out the door.

Sharon and Stef looked at each other and then Sharon shrugged and said, "He's really making this difficult for himself."

Stef shook her head and muttered something that sounded to Sharon like, "This is not going to end well," underneath her breath.


	34. Chapter 34: The Party

Cocococococococococo

Stef and Sharon followed Mike and Brandon outside. Mike held open the passenger side door and Stef opened up the back door. "If I have to sit next to him, we may not make it there."

The ride was mostly silent until they got to the house. Then, Brandon's nervousness and excitement started to overtake him. "We have to hurry! They already started without us!" He practically screamed as they pulled in behind a row of cars.

"It's Okay Bud. People are just arriving like us." Stef rubbed his arm.

"But, Callie's my best friend. That means I have to be there first thing. We're already late."

"We're not late and it's going to be fine, B. See we're here."

They showed their invitation and were invited inside. Brandon ran for the back and stopped. When everyone caught up to him to see what had stopped him, their breath caught as well.

Once you get to the back of the house, you exit the kitchen through patio doors. The doors led to a double sweeping staircase. From the landing, they could look out and see everyone having fun below. The backyard had been turned into a private carnival. There were booths set up everywhere and people strolling all over the yard. There were ribbons flowing through the air and a large luminary waiting for dark to fall. Stef signed Brandon, Sharon and her into the guest book and took Brandon's hand and headed down. They left their presents on the pile next to the door.

They had been wandering around taking in everything when Brandon pointed and shouted, "There's Callie." He pulled his hand away and took off running. Sharon looked at Mike and Stef then went after him.

"If you know what's good for you Mike, stay away from me." Stef strolled in the opposite direction. She looked around for Lena but couldn't find her. She began walking around the games center and still nothing.

"Stef, hi." Timothy said.

Stef wheeled and found him behind her. She hugged him and said, "Timothy, hi. How are you? Nice to see you." Stef had been fond of Timothy when they first met and Lena had been telling her a lot of tales involving her, him, and her sister Lisa. Apparently the three of them had been like the 3 musketeers.

"I'm good. Thanks. The party looks like it's going to be a smash. But Dana's parties usually are."

They chatted for a few minutes and then Stef excused herself to find a drink. At least she wasn't the one driving so she didn't have to be a teetotaler tonight.

Finally, Stef's eyes fell on Lena. She was holding baby Ethan over by the face painting booth with Gretchen, Callie, Brandon, Sharon, Lisa, Jaleyn, Kelly, and Garrett. Stef strolled over and put her hand on Lena's back. When she turned toward her, Stef said, "We need to talk."

Gretchen smirked and stood closer to Lena.

Suddenly, a hand comes up between them. "Hi, I'm Mike. I'm Stef's husband."

Stef's mouth drops open while Gretchen turns to Lena and says, "And she's married too!" while laughing.

Lena blanches and walks away quickly while everyone else looks anywhere but at the scene in front of them.

Brandon walks up oblivious to the tension going on and says, "Mommy, can I get a Spiderman face? Callie has bugs all over her. Look."

Callie shows Stef her arm that has ladybugs on each side painted to make it look as if it's crawling up her arm and onto her cheek. She's giggling in that childlike way of pure bliss as she says, "They're crawling all over me."

"I see Ladybug. Sure B, why don't you go do that now. Mommy will be right back in a few." Stef says as she's watching Lena's retreat.

Sharon sees the fury on her face and quickly guides the kids back to the face painting station. Stef turns on Mike fuming.

"Exactly what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I was introducing myself."

"As my husband? You and I are over Mike. Permanently. I know that you got the divorce papers."

"Look, Stef. I'm here trying. We belong together. I just want my family back."

"No. We don't. We never did. You can leave whenever. We'll take a cab back. But, this is over." with that Stef turned and ran after Lena.

"Stef. Stef!" Mike called after her.

Lena was already back in the kitchen when Stef caught up to her. "Lena. Lena!" she grabs her arm as Lena tries to pass her while ignoring her the entire time.

"This is not the time Stef."

"I'm really sorry for that. I don't know what the hell is wrong with Mike. I know he got the divorce papers already. "

"Do you know how embarrassing that was Stef? In front of my family!" Lena was livid.

Stef pulls Lena into her. "I'm so sorry baby. I really am." She kisses her repeatedly as Lena keeps trying to pull away. But, Stef is stronger than Lena so she was unable to free herself from her arms. Stef continues kissing her and rubbing her back until Lena relaxed in her arms.

"What exactly is going on Stef? I called you like 20 times this past week and you completely ignored me and now you come to my house like this. And what the hell is Mike doing here?" Lena was not wanting to completely give in to her. But, she really had missed her this week.

"I know baby, I just… I'm sorry okay. Mike took the invitation that said you'll only be allowed in with this invitation. He basically showed up at our house this morning and refused to give it back and leave. Brandon was getting so upset. I didn't know what else to do. Unless I wanted to cause a huge scene, there was nothing I could do. I figured his driving us here couldn't hurt anything. And if he wants to add salt to his own wounds so be it. I had no idea he was planning this. He did get the divorce papers. He just doesn't want to accept that it's over." Lena didn't appear to like this explanation but she seemed willing to accept it. "As for me, it's just seeing the whole Gretchen thing. I mean, I know that there's still issues to resolve and things are going to be really messy. I get that. But, you were together for years. You loved her. And now she's living with you."

"She isn't living with me, she's visiting with our daughter on her birthday. And that's no excuse for shutting me out, Stef."

Stef took a deep breath and tried explaining. "I've never been in love before. With anyone ever. I.. I didn't know that this is how it feels. And you were in love with Gretchen. Before all of this. I got jealous. And I've never been jealous of anything or anyone. It's just… you and this means so much to me. I'm afraid it'll be all gone and when it happens there won't be anything of me left.

"There is no all of this. I told you that I loved YOU Stef. I did love Gretchen once. But, that was my past. You are what I want my future to be. You have to trust that. And I don't plan on betraying your trust."

"I know. But, that's the problem. Trusting that you won't betray me is like… just walking on a tightrope without a safety net. It's hard." Stef had light tears falling from her eyes by now. "And I'm not the best at it. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry OK. Just, please be patient with me." Stef kissed Lena again and this time Lena wound her arms around her neck and kissed her back.

They smiled and kissed for a few minutes more. Then Lena pulled away. "Come on. We have to get back out there." They walked outside hand in hand.

The rest of the party went smoothly. Her parents were prominent members of the community so they had a lot of influential friends. The mayor of San Diego had even shown up.

Stef and Sharon were impressed. They were humble working class people and for them it was a little overwhelming but, they were also extroverts so they were able to get through the night just fine.

Stef, Sharon, and Brandon all gave a video testimonials to the videographer. Stef avoided Mike for the rest of the party and he thankfully stayed away.

They sang happy birthday and did the cake cutting. There was a really great shot taken by the photographer of Callie, Brandon, Garret and Jaleyn surrounding the cake before Callie blew out the candles. The party proceeded without further incident of which Lena was grateful for. Her mom had done a great job.

"We have a long drive ahead of us don't we? You think we should call it quits?" Mike asked as he watched Brandon yawn for the 3rd time.

Lena was busy with her family and taking care of Callie and really didn't have time for her right now so Stef said, "Sure. You take Brandon and my Mom and I'll meet you all at the car while I go and say goodbye."

Stef went to Lena and pulled her aside. She kissed her and then held her for a while with their heads pressed against one another. She was glad that they had made up. "Brandon's falling asleep. Mike's going to take us home so I can put him to bed. You want to do something tomorrow or do you have plans?"

"Well, we're staying here for the night so maybe we could get the kids together for some swimming. With school starting in a few weeks there's going to be less time for everything."

"Okay. But, we'll make time for us my love." She kissed Lena deeply. "Why don't you call me tonight after you get settled in? I don't think we've ever had phone sex."

Lena chuckled. "Yeah, that won't be happening tonight either."

"We'll see about that woman. Goodnight. I love you."

Stef jogged out to the car and hopped in. The drive was quiet for a while until Brandon started remembering things to tell them about the party.

"Remember Mommy, when Callie had the ladybugs all over her?"

"Yes B. That was great."

"And I can keep my Spiderman face Mommy? I really love it."

"We'll have to see Bud. You definitely have to take it off by tomorrow."

"I want a birthday party just like Callie's. When's my birthday Mommy?"

"It's not for a while yet bud. You've only been 4 for a few months."

Mike chimed in. "I don't think you're going to have a party like that one. They must be loaded. We'll do something fun at home on your birthday though B."

"Why can't I have it at Callie's house?" Brandon asked sulking. It was getting past his bedtime and he was starting to get whiney.

"That's not their house. That's Lena's Mom's house. Lena's house is the one with the tree in the backyard that you and Callie like to play on."

"So?"

"So, Callie's grandparents threw her that party bud. And you just have me and Grandpa. And we don't have houses like that. So, your party won't be like that but it will be fun." They were almost home and Sharon was really hoping that they could make it there without incident.

"But, Mommy loves Lena. And if they get married then her parents will be my grandparents. And then they can throw me a party like that."

"What are you talking about Bud?" Mike asked laughing as they pulled up to the house. "Mommy loves us. We're her boys. You and I make Mommy happy. Mommy doesn't love Lena."

"Yes she does. They kiss and sleep in the bed together and Mommy says she loves her. Mommy doesn't love you Daddy. She's not happy with you. When Mommy's with Lena, she dances, and sings and has fun with us. When she's with you she's just mad or sad all the time."

"What the hell is our son talking about Stef? What's been going on here?" Mike shouted.

The car got quiet for a while and then Sharon said, "Tell your Dad bye while we go in to bed Brandon."

Brandon had jumped at hearing his dad yell and now he was a little afraid he had done something wrong. He said, "Bye Daddy" and gave him a peck on the cheek before running out of the car.

"What the hell has been going on Stef? I have a right to know. Have you been two timing me?"

"You were never one timed, Mike. We have been separated for well over a year. And we've barely talked in that entire year. I told you that I was a lesbian. And that our marriage was a mistake. That is why I had you served with divorce papers. So that we can both be free to live our lives."

"You are my life Stef. I can't live my life without you."

"You'll find someone who can make you happy Mike." Stef pitied him in that moment and felt bad for her part in involving him in something that she had known but wanted to run away from for years. Tears were streaming down her face but she had to make sure that he understood. "I married you to make my Dad happy. And you seemed happy enough. I thought that was enough. But it wasn't. It just made me hate myself more and more everyday. "

"Look, you're a really good man and when you show up, you're a good Dad. And I'm really sorry for you, and for me that it's taken this long for me to accept myself. But, we have both been miserable for years. That's because this wasn't supposed to be."

"I wasn't miserable Stef. I love you and Brandon. You just, you can't do this."

"I'm sorry Mike. But, it is already done." With that Stef jumped out of the car and ran inside.

Mike sat outside in turmoil. This was the first time in a long time, that he had actually felt like crying. He hit his fist into the dashboard repeatedly. His Father had always told him that you fight for your family to the death. "No. This is my family. I won't let this happen." He put the car in reverse and headed back to the party.


	35. Chapter 35: All Good Things Must End

Stef went inside to find her Mom was trying to calm Brandon down. She motioned to her that she had things under control. "Buddy, come here. What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry Mommy. I don't want a party. I'm really sorry." Brandon sobbed.

"Aww baby. You come here." Stef picked him up and carried him over to her bed. "You have nothing to be sorry about. Nothing's your fault. And no one blames you for anything."

"Daddy's so mad." He got out before he broke down sobbing harder.

Stef held him until they subsided. "Shush baby. Listen to me. You can't control how your Dad feels about things. Things are changing for all of us. And that's not always easy. Your Dad may be upset for a while. And that's okay. But, it will get better."

"Now come on. Be a big boy for Mommy. You're messing up your Spiderman face."

Brandon had quieted down to light sniffling but he giggled as his Mom tickled him and the last of his tears dried up. Stef kissed him and held him for a while. Then, she helped him into his pajamas and put him to bed. "Good night little man. Sweet dreams."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Lena and Gretchen carried Callie upstairs to Lena's old bedroom. Callie had fought sleep for the past half hour, not wanting to miss anything before she had to give up the ghost. They got her undressed and in her nightgown. They both kissed her good night and then went back down to the party.

The parents of the kids at the party were long gone with their families. Even though it was Callie's birthday party, Lena's Mom, Dana, had also managed to combine it with a get-together with her and Stuart's colleagues, friends and associates. So there were still a lot of people left long after the kids were gone.

People were still lined up at the game booths and with the kids gone, the grownups were playing like little children. Everyone was laughing and having a good time.

Lena's phone rang and she smiled as she saw the caller ID said Stef. She stepped away to a quiet spot to take it. "Hi baby."

"Hello, my love. You still partying?"

"Well, yea. There are a lot of people here. You could leave Brandon with your Mom and come back ya know."

"Naw, I can't. I wish I could though, my love. Mike that jackass got him really upset before he left. I figured he's going to need a little extra Mother son time in the morning."

Gretchen chose that moment to walk by. "Hey, baby. I'm going to get another drink you want me to bring you something? Cheese, crackers, some of those little sandwiches?"

"No, I'm fine. I ate earlier."

"You're eating for three baby. And your morning sickness is back. I'm going to get you something light and be right back." She kissed her on the cheek before Lena could move away. She heard Stef suck in her breath.

"She's just helping babe."

"I know. I hate that I'm here and she's there. Lena, we should move in together." Stef was a little surprised that the words had come out of her mouth but, she did enjoy the sound of them. _Yeah, Lena was her forever. Why shouldn't they move in together?_

"Well, how about we talk about that at a less emotional time."

"You don't want to move in with me and Brandon?"

"It's just a really big step honey. I don't want you to make it because you're jealous of someone else. Gretchen is my kids Mom. She will always be there in one way or another."

"I know that Lena. I also know that you're my forever. And if you're getting sick, I want to take care of you. If you need anything, I want to be the one to give it to you. Girlfriend is such a childish word. I want to make sure everyone understands we belong together. Like one of those domestic partnerships that Jenna and Kelly have."

"Well, they had a domestic partnership because it was illegal for them to be wed. But, they are legally married now."

"Fine. Let's get legally married then."

Lena was totally stunned at this. She loved Stef more than she had known it was possible to love someone else. She had never felt this way with Gretchen or any other woman she'd been with. But, marriage, this early, she knew she had to keep her wits about her. "I want to marry you too. One day. But, let's start small. We move in together. We pick a date and just do it."

Stef was a bit disappointed. She really did want to marry Lena now. She would do it today if she could. But, even in California, the divorce would take 6 months go through from the date that they filed the paperwork. She figured that was enough time to save up for a ring and ask Lena properly. "Okay, my love. We move in together. That should be good for now." She emphasized the for now part.

Gretchen was headed toward Lena with a full plate so Lena thought it best to disconnect. "Well, babe, I really am famished. I'm going to eat and probably talk with my family, then go up to bed. I love you."

"I love you baby, always and forever." Both women were smiling as they disconnected the call.

Lena was going upstairs trying to help with some of the clean up when her sister Lisa was going downstairs. They met on the landing and stood around enjoying the view. They had both enjoyed the party and even though it was starting to get late, they were fending off sleep not wanting it to end also.

"So, how're things with you and Gretchen?" Lisa asked. She had been married to her high school sweetheart for years and Lena's life seemed so filled with Hollywood glam compared to hers.

"They're fine. I guess. We're just trying to find our new normal. Doesn't stop her from hitting on me despite me telling her I'm with Stef."

"And how are things with her?"

"Nice. We're taking it slow. She was acting weird this week because she's been jealous of Gretchen. We've talked about how much change is still to come but, I think she's going to be fine. She says she loves Callie and she loves the babies and wants to be there. Even at their birth. We're even talking about moving in together."

"How's that going to work with Gretchen?"

"I have no idea. I guess we can only take it one day at a time."

"But, you love her?"

"I love her with everything in me. She makes me happy. She makes me laugh. I'm a nerd and she's a goofball. We're a perfect fit." Lena shook herself out of her funk, "Come on. It's a party. Let's switch to nicer things."

They were chatting and going over the day's events when all of a sudden there was a lot of commotion from inside the house.

They turned as the doors flew open. Mike came flying out like a charging bull. His face was red and you could smell liquor on him. He strode over to Lena and starting bellowing in her face.

"You!" He said with a voice filled with venom. "You stay the hell away from my wife and my family."

Lena was taken aback. She shook her head in disbelief. Her first reaction was to get angry. But, she saw that he was in no state of mind to be reasoned with. Instead she decided to try and walk away. "Excuse me. I have no idea what you're talking about."

By this time the people who were downstairs had heard the commotion and everyone was closing in around the stairs. Lena saw Timothy, her father Stuart, Lisa's husband Rich, and Oz rushing toward them.

"You heard me, you bitch. You stay the hell away from my wife and my son. My wife is not a damned lesbo like you and doesn't want anything to do with you. You have no business trying to break up a home. You better listen to me loud and clear. Stay the hell away from me, stay the hell away from my son, and stay the hell away from my wife." He drew back his fist and slammed it right into her face. She fell off balance and went down the stairs with a thud.

He looked as shocked as everyone else was when Timothy, Stuart, Rich and Oz managed to subdue him. Dana, Lisa, and Gretchen had all rushed down to Lena. She was out cold and bleeding from more than one place. Radha had some medical experience and she rushed over to be of assistance. There were a few other doctors who also came to her aid.

The police responded quickly and within 15 minutes, Lena had been placed in an ambulance and was on her way to the hospital and Mike had been taken into custody. He seemed as stunned as his fellow officers were to see the situation. As they gathered witness statements from the guests, a few of the officers tried speaking with Mike but were getting nowhere.

"Mike. This is bad man. Look. Is there somebody we can call for you?"

"Call my wife. Tell her to come quick." Mike gave them the number and the officer promised to make the call as Mike was driven away.

Cococococococococococo

Sharon and Stef were enjoying some tea and quiet after putting Brandon down for the night.

"That was a great party." Sharon said.

"Yeah," Stef chuckled. "I don't see how we're going to top that one. I can't believe how fast they're growing up. Callie was such a little thing when I met her."

"Growing is what kids do. Can't stop it no matter how much you may want to." Sharon took a long sip. "So, you and Lena are alright?"

"Yeah, we're going to do something with the kids tomorrow. I guess I was just being silly being jealous of Gretchen. She's her ex. Mike's my ex and she definitely has nothing to worry about there. It's just… the trust thing is hard."

"Well, being cautious isn't silly. Especially with so many kids involved. You do realize you're about to be a parent to 3 other children right?"

"Yes Mom. And I'm also going to have someone there helping me. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous, but I already love Callie. And I'm sure I'll love these babies too. They will be a part of Lena. And I don't think it's possible for me to love her any more than I do now. That's why we're talking about moving in together now so that I can be there to help her out more."

"Lena's a good one. You'll be fine." Sharon kissed Stef's temple and went to put her cup in the sink when the phone began ringing.

Stef checked the caller ID and saw that it was a blocked call. She thought about not answering it thinking it was Mike but then she remembered Mike would just come up as Mike. She answered the phone tentatively. "Hello."

"Is this Stefanie Foster?"

"Yes, this is she," Stef said shrugging at her Mom's questioning look. "Who is this?"

"This is Officer Freemont. Your husband asked me to call. I'm calling to tell you that there's been a serious incident."

"What? What's going on?" Sharon could hear the alarm in Stef's voice and she came closer trying to hear.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry to have to tell you this but, you're needed down at the police station. Your husband assaulted a woman at a party. And, it's really serious. You should get down to the station as soon as you can."

Stef's could hear blood rushing in her ears. Her heart was pounding fast and her hands were sweating. She didn't want to know but knew she had to ask. "What woman did he assault? Is she okay?"

"The victim was taken to St Mary's Hospital. They don't know what's going on with her or the babies. But, your husband is going to need bail and –"

"What woman?!" Stef was shouting and crying by now although she already knew the answer. "What's her name?"

"The vic's name is …. Lemme see…. Oh, here it is. Ms. Lena Adams. It seems – hello? Hello?"

Stef had already hung up and was looking for her keys. "I have to go. Mike assaulted Lena. She's at the hospital. I have to see her."

"Honey wait!"

"Mom, I have to go!"

"I know. I just think maybe you should take a couple of breaths. You don't want to get into an accident getting there. Now tell me what happened."

Stef took a few deep breaths and then tried to start over. "All I know is that Mike went after Lena and now she's in the hospital and I guess Mike is in jail. Now, I have to get to the hospital, Mom. I'll call when I know something." Stef took off running and jumped in her car and drove off.


	36. Au Revoir: Just So You Know

**A/N:**

**First off for that ridiculous stalker who won't just go and die, I'd like to explain something. Since you're an obviously talentless moron, you wouldn't know that the website keeps a count of movement on every story when you submit. I can not only see who's reading, when, how many, and what country, but it keeps a daily, monthly, weekly breakdown also. So, I don't need to think that someone's reading this. I KNOW they are and this story is not even two weeks old and there are more than 7000 hits already and still going strong. Chapterwise, it's broken down into more than 200 per chapter. So more than 200 people are and have been following along just like you do. Just like you, they'd rather troll around the outskirts and that is fine with me. I don't have as massive an ego as you do so I'm good with it. I felt successful when I got more than 5000 hits in under a week. The people who have dropped off are morons just like you. And I'm more than happy to see them leave.**

**As for everyone else, thank you for taking this journey with me. I've appreciated it and the support I got helped me to continue.**

**As I said from the beginning, this story was never meant to have a happy ending. I wanted to explore Stef coming out and Lena learning to forgive the impossible which is where the second part of this story is going. I've decided to turn it into 2 alternate sequels. One that does have the happy ending but one that doesn't. Just because I love angst and real life always has pain but that doesn't mean you die. Just what you wanted is gone and adjusting to the change is what life is about. **

**I'm not sure which one I'll concentrate on first or if I will do them together. When I post the next part of this, you will be the second to know. I will post the chapters as they come to me.**

**Thanks**

**JD**

**As an amendment, to the guest who says they just can't commit to a story with no happy ending. I'm good on that. There's plenty of those stories on here. I just don't find it entertaining or original. I wrote this story because no one else would. And I'm pretty proud of it. As for the "pity" happy ending. I don't consider it that. I love Lena and Stef and the way they love one another on the show and Sherri and Teri in real life I think its all awesome. It's the only reason I watch the show. The teenage soap opera bs can bite it. I'm not doing a happy ending as a pity gift but for some reason, even writing this story, it kept pulling me to a happy ending. So, even in my heart, it wants what it wants. But, I still want to explore it being okay for things not to work out in the end also.**


End file.
